Mystic RPM
by Sassbrat
Summary: Ziggy doesn't know if his family is still alive. But a group of humans arrive at the Dome City who know Ziggy causing Ziggy to reveal his past. What will the team think when they learn the truth about their Green Ranger? and just who are the survivors from the waste? Find out in this new story and first Power Rangers story. based on a story by KHDreamfan
1. prologe

**HEY EVERYONE. THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A POWER RANGERS FANFIC IN A LONG TIME. I'VE HAD THIS IDEA FOR A WHILE. PLEASE BE KIND WITH THIS STORY. AND TO MY YOUNG JUSTICE STORIES I WILL STILL BE UPDATING MY STORIES.** **I HAD TO ALTER THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE BIT AS I MADE A MISTAKE IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS THAT MADE THIS CHAPTER NOT WORK WITH THE OTHERS.**

Prologue

Ziggy looked up at the fake night sky. He wished just once more time he could see a real sky and not the dome's artificial sky. But the Green RPM Ranger knew that would not happen. At least not with Venjix in control of the world.

The curly haired young man looked down at the morpher that was attached to his wrist. He wanted nothing more than to not be a Power Ranger but he knew that he had no choice in the matter to bond with the Series Green Morpher otherwise it would have been in the hands of Venjix via Tenaya 7 who just so happened to be Dillon's sister.

The Green Ranger hated the way his teammates were treating him just because he couldn't fight the way they wanted him to. If the team and Dr. K only knew the truth about him. Ziggy like many of the people in Corinth was the only one of his family that made it to the Domed City. His family offered to stay out of the city in an attempt to get more people to the city.

Ziggy did know if any of his family was in Corinth and it was better if his family didn't know if he was alive.

"Ziggy, there you are." Summer's voice was heard from the doorway.

"Hey, Summer." Ziggy replied as he turned his head in the direction of the Yellow RPM Ranger.

"What are you doing up here?" The former rich girl asked as she sat down beside her teammate.

"Just looking at the sky and wishing I could see a real one again." The former con replied.

"I think that we all wish that." Summer replied with a smile.

The two rangers looked up at the fake sky for a few more minutes before Summer spoke again. "Ziggy, when we had the kids over today I noticed that you weren't as happy as you normally were. It was like looking at another person. What's wrong?" Summer asked. She was really the only one other than Dillon that had gotten used to Ziggy being around and being a Ranger.

"The kids reminded me of myself when I was their ages. My mother died shortly after I was born and my father along with his parents did the best that they could do with raising me. I really don't know if any of my family made it to Corinth." Ziggy told the former rich girl. Which was a lie as he knew his godfather was alive and in Corinth.

"Have you thought about trying to find any of your family?" The Yellow Ranger asked. She was lucky that she still had her parents but had lost Andrews who taught her to find herself when Venjix had attacked.

"I did. A family friend made it to the city but died shortly after arriving from injuries he got from the Grinders. Besides who would want to have anything to do with me when I am wanted by the Cartels. My family if they made it to Corinth are better off not knowing about me and I not knowing about them." Ziggy told his teammate.

Summer placed a hand on the Green Ranger's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She like Scott and Flynn had written Ziggy off as a lost cause but when she found out about why Ziggy was wanted by the Cartels. Ziggy never really did anything bad in The Cartels and when he was in charge of 5 million dollars worth of medical supplies, he gave everything to an orphanage that had Gamma poisoning and the kids wouldn't survive without help.

Ziggy went out into the waste and met Dillon and came back to Corinth were he was arrested but still didn't tell the Cartels what he had done with the medical supplies. To Summer, what Ziggy did was braver than anything anyone could have done. Ziggy still put with the team minus Dillon degrading him.

"Don't worry Ziggy, I am sure that some of your family is alive." Summer told the curly haired ranger.

"But who would want to have anything to do with me after what I've done?" Ziggy told Summer again.

"Ziggy, your family will love you no matter what. You have a good heart. I can sense it." The Yellow Ranger told her teammate who smiled at her.

"Thanks for the pep talk Summer. I needed that." Ziggy replied with a smile that reached his soul.

"No Problem. Come on Ziggy. Let's get back inside." Summer told her friend as she stood up.

"I will, just give me a few moments. I need just a few more minutes alone." Ziggy told his teammate. "My dad and I would always watch the stars when I was younger. This brings back memories even if the sky is fake."

Summer smiled at Ziggy as she knew that he was hiding something but wouldn't push it. Ziggy would tell the team when the time came for it.

Ziggy watched Summer leave the roof with a smile. The curly haired Green Ranger didn't know why he felt what he was feeling but something was telling him that something big was going to happen and it didn't involve Venjix.

Little did Ziggy know but he was right about something happening. Something big. Something that would change the way everyone thought of him.

__Next chapter: a group of human survivors arrive at Corinth and some of them know Ziggy. Just who is Ziggy to the group of survivors.__

_KUDOS TO ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHAT I PLAN ON DOING AS I AM PLANNING ON COMBINING ANOTHER TEAM OF RANGERS. GUESSING ALLOWED._

**Ideas are welcomed anytime.**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL.**


	2. Chapter 1

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS LEFT A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY. I WILL TELL YOU NOW THAT THE CHARATERS MAY BE A LITTLE OOC BUT I WILL DO MY BEST TO NOT MAKE THEM THAT WAY. IDEAS ARE WELCOME AS MOST OF MY STORIES ARE BASED ON REVIEWERS IDEAS.**

**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS.**

Chapter 1

Ziggy walked out of his room with a yawn. He had training with Dillon or Scott today. He didn't know why but Ziggy felt like he had a bond with Dillon who seemed to be his only friend since coming back to Corinth. Summer was warming up to him but Flynn and Scott wanted nothing to do with him. Gem and Gemma were to busy with Dr. K.

Ziggy really missed his family if they were still alive. Ziggy could sense that his sister was still out in the waste as she chose to remain outside of the dome. The Green Ranger wanted nothing more than to see his family again but he couldn't leave the City defenseless. His father and grandparents taught him that you should always do what was right even if you didn't want to do that.

"Ziggy, you are needed in the training room." Scott's voice was heard over the comm in the morphers.

"On my way." The green ranger replied as he headed down to the training room.

"Ranger Green, I would like for you and Scott to practice you hand to hand skills." Dr. K's voice was heard from the loud speakers.

It made Ziggy so mad that he was the only one that wasn't called by his real name while the others were called by their given names, but Ziggy had let it go after a while.

Ziggy entered the training room only to have to duck as Scott threw a fist at him. Ziggy knew that Scott was training him to expect any attack at anytime. But what the leader of the Rangers didn't know was that Ziggy was already trained to defend himself.

Scott continued to attack Ziggy who played on his the fact that he couldn't fight. Ziggy did his best to fake blocking Scott's attacks as the curly haired ranger wanted so badly to take the Red Ranger out with a punch to the face but there would be no honor in that attack.

Scott swept Ziggy's feet out from underneath him and placed his fist in Ziggy's chest.

"You are improving Ranger Green. You lasted the longest that you have ever lasted." Dr. K told Ziggy as she watched the two Rangers train.

Ziggy gave the Dr. a smile before he went over to the kitchen to get something to eat. He was starving.

"Summer told me about last night when you should have been sleeping." Scott said as he looked at the youngest ranger on his team.

"Scott, I went to bed shortly after Summer came up to the roof. I couldn't sleep. Plus not that it is any of your business but I was thinking of my family as unlike you Scott I don't have anyone of my family in the Dome. I was the only one of my family to make it to the Dome and before you think of me as a member of the Cartels always know there is more to me than meets the eye." Ziggy told the leader of the Rangers before he left the room.

Scott watched the Green Ranger leave the room with a sad look on his face. The former pilot never thought that Ziggy was alone. Scott thought that at least another member of Ziggy's family had made it to Corinth but he was wrong. Ziggy was alone and wanted by the Cartels.

Unknown to Ziggy, another member of his family would soon be arriving at the Dome city of Corinth with a group of survivors from a small town called Briarwood.

Two days passed since Ziggy had told Scott that he didn't have any family in the city and Scott had felt like an idiot. Ziggy had put a lot of effort into training lately. The leader of the Rangers always thought that Ziggy had family in Corinth but he was wrong. Scott was glad that he still had his dad even if his father didn't pay much attention to him.

"Rangers, please report to the main meeting room." Dr. K's voice was heard throughout the base.

Less than 5 minutes later, the 7 Rangers were waiting for their mentor to say something.

"Rangers, I have just received word from Corporal Hicks that a group of survivors have arrived in Corinth. None of them are hybrids, but they claim to be from a city called Briarwood. Which to my knowledge was protected by a group of rangers that called themselves the Mystic Force. It would seem that they and the civilians are unharmed but are asking to meet with the group of Rangers that are protecting Corinth." Colonel Truman told the team if Rangers from a video screen. No one noticed but he was looking at Ziggy when he was talking.

"How many rangers survived?" Ziggy asked causing the others to look at him.

"Of the Rangers, Green, Yellow and they claim that The Solaris Knight made it to Corinth before the shields went up. They also have one of the daughters of the Red and Blue Mystic Rangers. The other daughter led a group of humans to Corinth. The survivors that just arrived are known as Mystic Briarwoodians due to their non-human appearances." The Colonel replied.

"Ziggy, how do you know about The Mystic Force Rangers?" Dillon asked looking at his friend.

"I was born in Briarwood and grew up with the daughters of the Rangers. I was on the convoy that arrived in Corinth before the shields went up." Ziggy told his best friend in the city.

"How can that be when you work for the Cartels?" Dr. K asked as she looked at her Green Ranger. He was hiding something.

"Ziggy Grover is not who you think." Colonel Truman told the Rangers.

"What do you mean Sir?" Flynn asked.

"I'm an undercover operative for the Corinth military." Ziggy told his teammates whose faces went wide at the news.

Scott looked at Ziggy with wide eyes. How could Ziggy who couldn't even fight his way out of a paper bag be working for the military? Than it hit the leader of the RPM Rangers like a ton of bricks. The Cocaine Meth bust that happened three weeks before Ziggy came back to the City. His dad had said that They had an undercover agent as well as one of the Cartels working with them. Ziggy and the Scorpion Cartels were working with the Military to get that drug off of the streets as The Scorpion Cartels did not deal With drugs in any way.

Ziggy was the informant that gave the military the much needed information to take make the drug bust. It also seemed that Fresno Bob made it seem like Ziggy had betrayed the Cartel so that he could head back to Briarwood which was protected by a shield much like Corinth was but Ziggy had run into Dillon and brought the hybrid back to the city.

Ziggy had a chance to go back home but he chose to return back to the dome. Maybe there was more to Ziggy than Scott thought. Maybe Ziggy was a good chose for being the Green Ranger. He just didn't want to be a ranger.

"Sir, is there any chance that I could meet with the Rangers that came in?" Ziggy asked. He wanted to see his family again.

"I do no see why not. They are at the command center. In fact they asked for you by name." The Colonel told Ziggy who had a smile on his face.

"I see no problem with Ranger Green seeing his friends as long as he keeps his communications open in case of an attack and he takes another Ranger with him." Dr. K. told the group.

Ziggy was already out the door with Dillon following behind him as soon as Dr. K. said that he could lave. The three main Rangers and the Gold and Silver Rangers were not surprised at all that Dillon followed Ziggy as the Black Ranger had a bond with Ziggy since day one and was always first to defend the Green Ranger when ever someone had tried to talk bad about Ziggy.

"Who would have thought that Ziggy could move that fast?" Scott said but then again the Leader of the Rangers would have moved faster if his brother had comeback alive. Ziggy had no one that came with him.

"I think that we all would move that fast if someone we cared about came here or was found alive." Flynn said. He never knew that Ziggy had no one to depend on when the shields went up. Also from what Flynn knew about the spell that was protecting Briarwood was that you had to be born in that town in order to be safe. Apparently Ziggy wasn't born in Briarwood or he never would have made the journey to Corinth.

"Perhaps now that Ranger Green has someone that he knows that he has friends from his life before Venjix, he will focus on his training." Dr. K. pointed out as she had noticed that there was something going on with the Green Ranger. She wanted to call Ranger Green by his first name but she had a feeling that Ziggy was not his first name as the readings on Ziggy when he morph did not read male but female.

"Ziggy has been focusing on his training but he just needed something or someone to give him the motivation that he needed to fight Venjix. He did survive Tenaya when she wanted the Green Morpher. So he can fight enough to defend himself." Summer pointed out. She like Flynn and Scott hadn't give much hope for Ziggy but now understood why Ziggy was the way he was.

"Perhaps we should go with Ziggy to see who the previous Rangers are." Gemma asked as she was curious about the other Rangers that had survived so long out in the Wastes.

"That is a good idea Gemma. I really don't want any of my Operators getting hurt should this be a trick." Dr. K said as she went back into her lab.

"Well, let's get going." Scott said as he headed towards the vehicles. He like Gemma wanted to know more about Ziggy and just who he was to a group of past rangers.

Meanwhile at the Command Center, Dillon was having a hard time keeping up with Ziggy who was told by Colonel Truman that he would be allowed access to the Command Deck without an armed escort.

Once he was told that he could enter the Command Center, Ziggy took of running faster than Dillon had ever seen him run.

Dillon could help but wonder just who these two Mystic Force Rangers were and how they knew Ziggy and they had better know Ziggy for if this was a trick, then there would be hell to pay as Ziggy was the first friend Dillon had and the first one to defend him when his virus started to act up. Dillon owed it to Ziggy to Protect him should this be a trick.

"Dillon, there is something that I need to tell you before we go in." Ziggy said turning to his friend. Ziggy knew that he could trust Dillon with what he was going to say.

"What's the matter, Ziggy?" Dillon asked as he looked at his first friend.

Before Ziggy could say anything, the door to the Command Center opened up to reveal a young girl the same age as Ziggy. If fact, the girl could have been the female clone of Ziggy. But that wasn't what surprised Dillon. What surprised the Black Ranger was what the girl said.

"I can't believe that you're a Ranger after telling Dad that you wanted nothing to do with being a Ranger." The girl said as she hugged Ziggy who was hugging her back.

"Not like I had a choice Brodie. It was either bond with the morpher or let Venjix have it and the second option was not going to happen." Ziggy replied with a smile that reached his eyes.

"Someone want to fill me in on what the heck is going on?" Dillon asked as he friendly glared at Ziggy and the girl that he called Brodie.

Ziggy took a deep breath as he knew it was only a matter of time before he and the others would find out the truth about who he was and what he was.

"Dillon, I should have told you this when we first became friends but I was still undercover for the Corinth Military." Ziggy said as he took a deep breath and started to speak only to have Brodie roll her eyes and start to speak.

"By the Ancients, did not tell your team anything about who you were?" Brodie asked as she looked at Ziggy who just looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. "You didn't did you?"

"Tell the team what?" Scott asked as he and the other Rangers came into the Room.

"You really don't know the true about me and Ziggy do you?" Brodie asked.

"Other than Ziggy told us that he grew up with you in Briarwood. No, we don't know anything about Ziggy. He kept to himself a lot." Flynn said as he looked at the two people in front of him and he swore that they could be twins.

The next thing that was heard was the sound of a hand hitting the back of someone's head. Which turned out to be Ziggy's head.

"Of all the stupid things you could have done. You let everyone think that you couldn't fight when you and I both know you were trained by one of the Terrors." Brodie yelled at Ziggy.

Dillon was getting tired of some girl degrading Ziggy when he had done nothing to her so Dillon went to make a move to stop Brodie from hurting his friend again when he felt tree roots on his ankles.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Came a voice that belonged to someone with an accent that sounded Australia. "Let the twins have some reunion time."

The Rangers turned around to see a man in his early 40s with dark hair wearing Green hold some sort of stick. Beside him was a man about the same age with red hair that had a few gray hairs.

"Twins?!"

"Yes Twins. Brodie and Ziggy are twins that were separated when Venjix attacked two years ago. Ziggy was in charge of leading the group of humans to Corinth. The kid was on her back when she was ambushed and forced to return to the dome." The man wearing green told the group of rangers and looked over to Ziggy who let out a groan and covered her face with her hand.

"Wait, She?" Scott asked as he got over his shock that Ziggy was in charge of leading one of the convoy of Briarwoodians to the dome.

"Yes SHE. Ziggy is a girl and I would know this as I watched her grow up and help train her and her sister in the ways of magic."

"Thanks a lot Xander. They had no idea that I was a girl until you opened your big mouth." Ziggy said as she started to growl. "Before you ask how I was able to hide my gender. Let me tell you about my father who was a wizard and my mother was human with magical powers."

"So in other words magic is in your veins on wither side of your family. It just more potent on your father's." Dillon asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and to answer many of your questions. Yes, I can hold my one in a fight. How do you think that I survived my fight against Tenaya but bonding with the Morpher was not what I wanted to have happen. I meant what I said, I didn't want to be a power ranger. But my father taught me that sometimes you have to do what you don't want to do in order to keep the world safe." Ziggy told his teammates.

"But the hiding your gender from everyone?" Summer asked. She had a feeling that there was more to Ziggy than he now she was letting on and now she knew.

"Safer in the Cartels as a male."

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a girl?" Scott demanded.

"Why should I have told you my secret when you, Summer and Flynn didn't trust me or want me after I saved the morpher from Venjix? Trust is earned not given." Ziggy replied which the words made Scott look ashamed at what he had said.

"Look I know that we all have questions to ask but it's been a long few weeks and I would really like a long hot shower and get the others that came with us settled in." Brodie spoke in a tone that told everyone that there was no room for arguing.

Ziggy smiled. It seemed that Brodie had taken on the persona of their father.

"I agree. Scott, please escort Ranger Green's family to the base. I have talk with the Colonel and he has set up a place for everyone that came with our Mystic Force to stay. We will talk about Ranger Green tomorrow and her family." Dr. K. told everyone through the morphers.

"Oh thank goodness. A real bed." The man that everyone thought was the yellow Mystic ranger blurted out causing Ziggy and Brodie to laugh.

_Next chapter: Ziggy reveals her past and who she was in Briarwood while the rangers minus Dillon deal with the shock that Ziggy can fight._

_**Ideas are welcome anytime.**_

_**REVIEWS WOIULD BE GREAT. THANKS**_


	3. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS. THIS WAS A TRICKY CHAPTER FOR ME TO WRITE. ALSO THIS IS GOING TO BE A DILLON AND ZIGGY STORY JUST TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS THAT WERE ASK.**

Chapter 2

Several days had passed since Ziggy was reveal to be the daughter of two former rangers and a girl. Dr. K. was trying to come to grips with the fact that Ziggy was indeed a fighter. The Series Green RPM morpher couldn't hide the fact that Ziggy was female like she did but it certainly explained a lot as to why Ziggy did what she did.

You were safer as a member of the Cartels if you were male and it would seem that only Fresno Bob and Benny were the only ones that knew the truth about Ziggy. But what Dr. K. really couldn't understand was the fact the Ziggy could fight and chose not to fight.

"She never was really that much of a fighter even when she was younger." A male voice said from behind Dr. K. scaring her.

The young Doctor turned around to see a man with red and gray hair that would make him in his early 40s standing in the doorway of her lab. He was wearing yellow clothes.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" The genius asked.

"My name is Chip. I'm the yellow Mystic Force Ranger and one of Ziggy's goduncles." The man now known as Chip replied with a smile.

"What do you mean Ziggy wasn't much of a fighter?" Dr. K. asked wanting to know what the ranger in front of him had meant.

"Just what I told you. Ziggy can fight but chooses not to for fear of hurting someone." Chip replied and let out a sigh at the Doctor's confused face. "Ziggy is the younger daughter of the Red Mystic Ranger who was one of the strongest warriors and users of magic that existed. Nick was the human name of Ziggy and Brodie's father who didn't believe in magic at first due to being raised by humans. There is a story to that that will be told later when everyone is here. But Nick was stronger than his father Leanbow who was a powerful Warrior in his own way and Leanbow was honorable when he fought." Chip told Dr. K. who looked like she was catching on.

"Are you saying that Ziggy almost took the life of someone when she fought?" K. asked not beleiving that her Green Ranger would take a biological life.

Chip nodded his head. "Ziggy was 13 and just began to come into her magic. Granted she had magic all her life but unlike her sister she was a slow mature in the ways of magic but she could master any form of Martial arts in a matter of months. One day during some training with out trainer Daggeron, some goons that severed the Master tried to kill Ziggy and Daggeron. Keep in mind that these goons were just misguided and under the Master's dark influence. One of the goons started to insult Ziggy's mother who was the Blue Mystic Ranger and had passed away shortly after Ziggy and Brodie were born." Chip explained.

"But that still doesn't explain to me how and why Ziggy chooses not to fight?" Dr. K. asked.

"I'm getting to that. Ziggy fought one of the goons while Daggeron fought the others. Something happened that not even Ziggy knows how it happened but Ziggy sent out a powerful burst of magic and did a move that even her father Nick had a hard time doing straight at the goon she was fighting. The move was so powerful that the guy she was fighting ended up in the hospital for months recovering. Ziggy from that day refused to fight or train with anyone other than Daggeron, her grandfather Leanbow and Brodie as she knew that if something like that would ever happen again they could withstand the force of the attack. Doc, Ziggy is strong enough when she wants to be to take out Dillon but she won't for fear of hurting him or worse killing him." Chip finished his story about why his godniece doesn't fight.

Dr. K. for the first time in a long time was shocked. Ziggy would have been the perfect candidate for being Ranger Green but she didn't want to be. How much practice and mediation did Ziggy do every day just to keep from having her powers explode on her?

"Is her sister just like her?"

"Yeah. Brodie didn't try and kill anyone but she can let out powerful magic attacks when those she thinks of as family are threatened. Think of her as a female version of Dillon when it comes to protecting Ziggy who told us everything about when she came back here again." The voice of someone new was heard.

Dr. K turned to see a man the same age as chip only wearing green with an accent standing in the doorway.

"Xander, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ziggy and Brodie getting some food?" Chip asked showing his concern for Ziggy and her sister.

"Dillon's with them. Plus I think that I am going to need your help to tell Ziggy what happened to her family." Xander said as his eyes went downcast.

"What do you mean what happened to her family? Her family is alive correct?" Summer asked as she came in with the other rangers.

Xander shook his head no. "Maddie, Ziggy's mother died when she was only a few hours old. Nick, her father raised Ziggy and Brodie with help from his parents and the Mystic Force team. Nick also had help with Phineas, who is a Troblin and his wife Leelee who is part human and part vampire. Ziggy and Brodie grew up surrounded by love everywhere they went and they were respected due to their bloodline which was of royalty from their grandparents." Xander told the RPM Rangers.

"Wait, Ziggy is royalty?!" Scott shouted/asked. He couldn't believe that the least experience of his team in fighting was actually the most experience of his team and a member of a royal house even it the house wasn't human.

"Yep. She did a good job at fooling you guys as she didn't want to be treated any different than anyone else. After all her mother was human and she was raised to be just like anyone else." Chip replied.

"I don't know what's more shocking. The fact that Ziggy can fight or the fact the Ziggy is female or the fact that Ziggy is Royalty." Flynn voiced his option.

"My option is that Ziggy can fight." Scott said.

"What Happened to Ziggy's family?" Gemma asked.

Chip let out a sigh before he spoke. "Phineas and Leelee came with us on this trip but a year ago when Venjix attacked and we were getting people to Corinth, Nick, Udonna and Leanbow went out to fight the Grinders to make sure people could make it to Corinth. Ziggy was already at Corinth and was on her way back when the shields went up and she was stuck in the dome. We don't know what happened to Daggeron or Jenji but for some reason we know that they're still alive."

"So what your saying is that other than Brodie, Ziggy had no one left of her family much like the rest of the city." Gem pointed out.

"Yeah but that's not the problem. The problem is the promise that Nick made to Ziggy. Nick always had a close bond to his daughters but had a deep bond with Ziggy for some reason we never understood. Nick made a promise to Ziggy that he would meet her in Corinth as that was one of the reason he got her to leave Briarwood. Ziggy is not the coward that she makes herself out to be. In fact Ziggy only came to Corinth to escort those not born in Briarwood to Corinth and then she would have made it back to Briarwood to escort more humans to the City. The same thing happened with Brodie who made it back to Briarwood to take the mystic Briarwoodians to Corinth but like the shield with Corinth, the shield with Briarwood went up before we could get anyone out. Nick never came back to Briarwood." Chip told the group of rangers in front of him.

"We seen the way that Ziggy is. She's not afraid to stand up for what she believes in." Summer told the two Mystic Rangers. She like the others were starting to see Ziggy in a new light.

"She even bonded with the Green Morpher even though she never wanted to be a ranger." Flynn pointed out as he remembered the fight with Tenaya. Ziggy had said that she didn't want to be a Ranger yet she became one to protect the City. Flynn never would have thought that Ziggy was the child of two Rangers who once fought to protect the Earth.

"Sounds a lot like Ziggy." Xander said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Dr. K. asked. She was curious to know more about Ziggy who had put up with so much from her and the other Rangers when she could have returned home to be with what was left of her family.

"Like Chip said Ziggy would do what was right even if she didn't know if she would come back. Her father was the one who got the Mystic Rangers to form. Udonna disguised herself as a old man whose brother had been dragged into the forest by a unknown beast which was a lie. Everyone human in Briarwood had a fear of the forest but Nick who had just arrived and didn't care about the stories." Xander told the group and started to tell everyone what had happened when they had gotten their powers and how Nick didn't believe in magic until Udonna had told him that magic comes the heart.

"I'm not saying that everything went well when the Mystic Rangers formed as Leelee when she worked for The Master tried to get us to turn against Nick but Nick forgave us and the bond became stronger. Every team of Rangers does have times when they don't believe in each other but trust takes time." A strange humanoid creature that looked like it came out of a fairy tale story said as he came into the room with a smile on his face.

"Phineas, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting checked in?" Xander asked his old friend as he made sure that the RPM rangers didn't attack the Troblin.

"Already done that. I was looking for Ziggy as it's been over an year since I've seen her." The creature known as Phineas replied.

"Rangers, Dr. K. meet Phineas our good friend and very good fighter when he wants to be." Chip introduced The Troblin who waved at everyone.

"You guys weren't kidding when you said that there were creatures out of fariy tales coming with you." Scott said as he ried to keep a straight face.

"Wait till you meet Fireheart." Phineas replied with a smile.

"Who?"

"The last living Dragon and bonded only to those of the Royal line. Fireheart is one of the reasons nick survived when Briarwood was attack by the Master's goons." Chip explained.

"I still find it hard to beleive that Ziggy can hold her own against the Venjix army." Dr. K. pointed out. She was starting to see Ziggy in a new light but still couldn't see Ranger Green as a fighter.

"Because like we told you, she is scared to fight for fear of hurting someone. You need to get her to the point that it's okay to fight to protect people and the Briarwoodians she was raised around." Xander said.

"But are we going to do that after we tell her about her father and the others Rangers." Phineas said. He had been at the Battle that took the lives of Vida, Leanbow and Udonna. Nick was still missing as well as Daggeron.

"We have to tell her. She has a right to know. Besides Daggeron and Jenji could still be out there." Chip pointed out.

"Tell me what?" Ziggy asked as she came back into the base with Dillon and her sister. All three were carrying bags of food. Ziggy took one look at The Troblin and dropped her bags of food and ran towards Phineas and hugged the daylights out of the Troblin that had helped her family in so many ways.

"Phineas, I can't beleive that you're alive!" Ziggy yelled out in a voice that was high pitched thus making the RPM Rangers now know that Ziggy was female.

"I survived the Great War, I can survive another Battle, Mehira. It's good to see you again kiddo." The Troblin said as she hugged the Green RPM Ranger like she did him. Phineas loved Nick's daughters like they were his own and looked out for them as it was the Troblin that saved The twins from the enity that killed thier mother when the twins were hours old.

"Mehira, we have something to tell you about your father." Xander said as he took a step toward his niece in all but blood.

"What happen to my father?" Ziggy asked.

"Mehira, Nick didn't return to the city after he got the humans to Cornith. Nick may be gone for good." Xander told Ziggy who looked like she was going to collapse which she did.

Xander reached out to grab Ziggy only to have Dillon beat him to it.

_Next chapter: Ziggy deals with the fact that her father may be gone while during a battle an old friend comes back._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime and really needed.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. THANKS TO SON OF WHITEBEARD FOR HIS IDEA IN THIS STORY. also ideas are really welcomed for this story**

Chapter 3

Dillon grabbed his first friend and maybe only friend before she hit the floor. Ziggy had just been told that her father may be dead. Based on what Dillon had been told by Ziggy when they had been out shopping was that she was close to her father.

"Ziggy!" Brodie yelled out as she ran to her younger twin sister who had collapsed into the Black Ranger's arms. She hadn't heard what was said to cause her sister who was one of the strongest people that she knew to pass out.

"What happened?" Brodie asked as she glared at her Uncles in all but blood as they were the only ones that had spoke to Ziggy.

"We told her that Nick may not be alive." Chip said being the first to speak. The Yellow Mystic Ranger knew that Ziggy would have a hard time dealing with what happened to her father.

"You told her that! What in the name of the Ancient Mystics were you thinking!? You know how much of a bond she had with dad." Brodie screamed at her uncles. She was being held back from strangling them by Summer and Flynn who were having a hard time keeping the half human young lady restrained.

"She would have known the truth if we lied to her. She always was able to know if we were lying." Xander pointed out. It was true that Ziggy could tell if someone was lying no matter what the subject was.

Brodie let out of a growl before she calmed down. She nodded to Summer and Flynn that it was okay to let go of her.

"I'm going to take Ziggy back to her room." Dillon told his team and his friend's family.

"Good idea Dillon." Dr. K. said as she looked over at Ranger Green's sister who was calming down. The young Doctor could see right away that Brodie cared deeply for her sister much like Gem and Gemma cared for each other.

Dillon nodded his head as he picked Ziggy bridal style and carried off to her room followed by Phineas who was glaring at Chip and Xander.

"What was that all about?" Scott asked as he had never seen Ziggy act like that but then again she had just been told that her father may be dead.

"Ziggy has a deep bond with her father. So deep that some say it rivals the bond Nick had with his parents. Nick came to Briarwood when he was 21 to find his birth parents who turned out to be Udonna and Leanbow. Leanbow had been transformed into Koragg when 40 years ago The Master had tried to take over the world. Let's just say when we found out that Koragg was Leanbow it didn't go well with Nick who didn't know at the time he was Udonna and Leanbow's son. Nick wanted to get to know his birth father but he had a hard time dealing with the forgiveness. Nick was always stubborn and had anger issues. It wasn't until The Master had taken control of Nick, fought his father and was saved by Leanbow did Nick finally understood what his father went through when he was under the Master's dark powers." Xander told the younger rangers. He remembered the amount of anger Nick had when Nick had found out about his birth father. It did not go well with the Red Mystic Ranger. It had taken Nick a lot of time for him to deal with what happened.

"When Nick became a father, he understood just how much of a bond his parents had with him. He was so protective of his daughters after what happened to their mother who was the Blue Mystic Ranger who was killed by an unknown entity." Chip told the group.

"I remember those days. Dad wouldn't let us out of RootCore unless someone was with us and then it was always training with someone. He didn't even let up even when we turned 18, he still wanted us to be guarded. But when Venjix attacked we never been so thankful for the extra training he had us do. It allowed us to get people to Corinth." Brodie told the group.

"I never thought that Ziggy was that protected or had that much training." Dr. K. pointed out.

"Oh believe me, Ziggy was more protected than I was as she reminded dad so much of mom from the stories I heard about her." Brodie told the group.

Dillon came back into the room.

"How's Ziggy?" Gemma asked.

"She's asleep. The Troblin guy is watching her." The Hybrid replied to the Silver ranger.

"She's going to be out for a while but don't worry. We will help you with the Attack Bots." Xander told the group of RPM Rangers who just looked at him. "Don't say that we can't help you because we already cleared it with The Colonel. Plus you need all the help you can get."

"Besides, we are not leaving Ziggy alone again." Chip replied.

"I appreciate the help but can any of you fight or morph at a moment notice?" Dr. K. asked respectfully as two of the people in front of her were former rangers. She got her answer at the Cheshire cat grin Brodie was giving her.

"You would like proof, right?" Brodie asked. Dr. K. nodded her head.

Brodie took out a red cell phone like device. "You will get your proof." Brodie Replied with a smile. Brodie flipped open her cell phone which turned into a wand like shape. "Magical Source, Mystic Force." With saying that and doing some hand gestures, Brodie was surrounded by a blue light and what looked like a humanoid fish-like creature in the background. When the light died down, Brodie was dressed in a Blue Ranger outfit with a cape.

"Before my dad disappeared he passed on to me my mom's power of water and the power to morph. Chip and Xander still have their powers over thunder and earth." Brodie told the Doctor who was trying not to gasp and keep her composure.

The RPM rangers didn't even bother to keep their composure. They were all gasping at the Mystic Blue front of them.

"WHOA!" Gem and Gemma said at the same time.

Summer, Scott and Flynn just had their mouths hanging open while Dillon was the only one to remain composed.

"Can Ziggy morph into a Ranger with powers like you?" Dillon asked as he wanted to know more about his friend.

"I really don't know. I was the only one that got my powers before Venjix attacked. But don't let the fact that Ziggy doesn't have her element powers fool you into thinking that she is not a good fighter. She's a better fighter than I am." Brodie told her sister's team as she demorphed back to her human form

"This is still hard to believe that Ziggy who has shown no sign of being female can fight but given the the recent discovery I am incline to start to believe that there may be more to Ranger Green than we know." Dr. K. pointed out not noticing that she had said Ziggy instead of Ranger Green the first time she spoke her name.

Dillon noticed this but didn't say anything at that point. He like the Doctor was having a hard time dealing with the fact that Ziggy wasn't human and may have magical powers that could help her fight Venjix.

Suddenly before anyone could say anything, the alarms went off telling the teams that there was an attack. Dr. K. ran over straight to her computer and brought up the area where the attack was happening.

"Rangers, there is an attack happening in the downtown area of the city but for some reason the attack is not from an Venjix attack bot." The Dark haired Doctor told the two groups of Rangers.

"Then we'd better get down there and find out what is going on?" Dillon said as he headed for his car and was followed by Ziggy who had woken up.

"Ranger Green, I would suggest that you stay here for the time being." Dr. K. told her green ranger.

"Doc, no offense but I'm going. Something is telling me that I need to be there. Besides you can keep an eye on me and I can teleport back to base if I need to but I need to be there." Ziggy told K. before she jumped into her friend's car.

"She is most certainly Nick's daughter. She's just as stubborn as him." Phineas pointed out as he watched the Rangers leave the garage. Good memories of Nick came to The Troblin.

The Rangers drove through the town towards the area that was being attacked which was near the arboretum. Ziggy didn't know why but something was telling her that something was going to happen. She didn't know if it was going to be good or bad but something was going to happen.

The Rangers arrived at the part of the city to find a strange type of monster that looked like an attack bot but had a heartbeat.

"Oh my goodness. It can't be." Xander said, shock evident in his voice.

"Xander, what's going on? Do you know what this is?" Scott asked as he got out of his car.

"It's not possible. He was destroyed years ago." Chip said as he got out of Flynn's vehicle.

"Who is this?" Summer asked as she looked at the monster that had a heartbeat but looked machine like.

"His name is Morticon. 20 years ago, he was the leader of the Master's dark Army when we fought him when everyone on the team was alive." Xander said as he pulled out his cell morpher. Chip was doing the same thing as well as the RPM rangers got out their respected Morphers.

"Hello Rangers." Morticon said in an evil voice that sent chills down Ziggy and Brodie's back. The twins had never seen Morticon but had heard stories about the demon that reminded the twins of a Frankenstein monster. For the first time in a long time the twin children of Nick and Madison Russell felt fear in their hearts. They couldn't move a single muscle in their body.

"What are you doing alive? We killed you." Xander yelled out as he prepared to morph.

"You can't kill me! I can live forever as long as there is enough evil forces in the world." The Cyborg yelled out as he blasted the area where both teams of Rangers were standing.

Everyone managed to shatter out o the way of the blast but Dillon and Ziggy. Ziggy in her haste to get out off the way of the blast fell to the ground when she tripped. Dillon was right behind his fellow ranger. The hybrid grabbed his friend and covered her with his body. Ziggy was the first person to befriend him even after he was found out to have Venjix tech in him. Dillon wasn't going to let anything happen to someone who had gentle and kind heart.

Dillon held on to Ziggy for dear life as the blast came towards them but suddenly a bright light appeared. When the green and black RPM rangers opened their eyes they saw a bright light shining as bright as the sun. Dillon heard Ziggy let out a gasp of shock as they looked over to see what was causing the bright light.

"No way!" Ziggy gasps again as the light died down to reveal a human sized man dress in what looked like a suit of armor and a red cape.

"Ziggy, who is this?" Dillon asked.

"His name is Daggeron, also known as The Solaris Knight. He was trained by my grandfather than trained my parents and the other Mystic Rangers. He trained my sister and I and helped me get thousands of humans to Corinth when Venjix first attacked. I thought he was dead as I never saw him again after the shields went up."

The Being known as the Solaris Knight didn't say anything but nod to Ziggy in a strange way that Dillon figured was a form of saying something before the Knight of the Sun charged at Morticon.

Morticon fought back but was losing. Even in the Artificial environment, The Solaris Knight was still powerful.

Morticon was punched back by the Solaris Knight who pulled out a laser like lamp that looked like it was from the Middle East and pointed it at the evil cyborg creature.

"Ready Jenji?" The Knight of the Sun asked his loyal cat genie.

"Let's kick some butt." A voice was said but no one saw anything.

The Solaris Knight pointed the lamp at Morticon who started to run only to have a set of trees vines stop him from moving.

"Jenji Shining Attack!"

With saying that, a beam of light appeared and a cat dressed in Middle Eastern style clothing came out of the lamp, attacked Morticon and destroyed him.

Once that everyone was sure that Morticon was destroyed, Daggeron demorphed back into his human form.

Ziggy removed herself from the the grip of her teammate and ran towards her mentor and godfather figure.

Daggeron didn't know what happened. One minute he saw his mentor's youngest grandchild come running at him and the next he was looking up at her from the ground.

"Where the in the name of the Ancients have you been all this time? Do you know what I've been through?" Ziggy yelled that the dark haired man.

The RPM rangers minus Dillon all felt their mouths drop at the very hard punch their green ranger had done to someone that the Red, Blue and Yellow RPM Rangers thought was Daggeron.

"Don't worry, that is the first of many punches Daggeron is going be receiving before this day is through." Brodie pointed out as she narrowed her eyes at her godfather/mentor figure who was getting off the ground.

"I do believe that I deserved that." The Knight of the Sun said as he rubbed his jaw where Ziggy had hit him. She had gotten stronger in the past few years.

"You are damn right! Why didn't you tell me that you were alive?" Ziggy yelled out as tears came to her eyes.

"I wanted to Mehira, believe me I wanted to but I couldn't. You needed to learn to be who you wanted to be with out anyone telling you what to do. You told many a people that you didn't want to be a Power ranger even though Fire and Water run though your veins. You chose to listen to what your father told you and your sister about following your heart and doing what is right. What was right was you bonding with the Green RPM Morpher even like you said that you never wanted to be a ranger but you still chose the honorable thing. You fought with honor just like your father and grandfather did all those years ago. They would be very proud of you. I know that I am." Daggeron told his goddaughter who he hugged as soon as she calmed down. She was very strong when she was mad. He was waiting for Brodie to hit him as she was just as strong as her sister. Much of that strength came from their father who had the Will of Fire in his blood much like his father had a Heart of Fire.

"As much a I hate to interpute that reunion. I think that we should get back to the Base and talk about what the HECK is going on." Scott told the group. He knew just how Ziggy felt. The leader of the RPM Rangers would give anything to be able to see his brother Marcus again.

"Good Idea Scott. That way Daggeron can get the first aid that he will need for the beat down he's going to get from the four of us." Brodie told the red ranger with a Cheshire grin on her face.

The RPM Rangers didn't know why but for some reason they were starting fear the Mystic Rangers. It may have something to do with the way that Brodie had said that she was going to give her mentor a beat down and he would need first aid.

_Next chapter: Dr. K. learns more about Ziggy and just how powerful the Mystice Rangers are and how protective Daggeron is of Ziggy and Brodie._

_**Ideas REALLY needed for what Dr. K. could say that caused Daggeron to get mad at her.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL.**_

_**AUTHOR NOTE: I NEED A VILLIAN THAT WOULD WORK WELL WITH BOTH THE RPM AD MYSTIC RANGERS. MORTICON WAS ADDED TO BRING DAGGERON BACK INTO THE PICTURE AS IN MY OPTION MORTICON WAS A WEAK VILLIAN.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME. FFIGHT SCENE ARE GOING TO BE COMING SOON AS WELL AS ROMANCE. I PLAN TO BRING BACK A ENEMY FROM NICK'S PAST THAT WILL EFFECT ZIGGY. I WOULD LIKE SOME HELP WITH FIGHT SCENES AS THEY ARE NOT MY STRONG SUIT. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH.**

**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM**

Chapter 4

True to what Brodie had said, Daggeron had received many a punches, most of them had come from Ziggy and Brodie but Xander and Chip had gotten a few in. The Knight of the Sun knew that he had deserved the punches as he really should have told everyone that he was alive but like he had said it was important for Mehira to learn who she was and who she wanted to be.

Ziggy along with her sister were sleeping on the couch being watched by Daggeron when Dr. K. had come in to check up on her Ranger Operators. The young genius did even though she never showed it much did care about her Rangers.

"Is it really true that Ranger Green is the daughter of a Red and Blue Ranger?" Dr. K. asked the Mystic Warrior who turned around to face her as soon as she entered the room.

"Yes. Mehira is the youngest daughter of Bowen, The Red Mystic Force Ranger and Madison, The Blue Mystic Force Ranger. I am sure that you know this already." Daggeron told the Doctor as his eyes never left the twins.

The Doctor nodded her head. She could also see how protective the man in front of her was of Ziggy and her sister.

"I have a question to ask you if you don't mind." Dr. K. said as she walked over to her computer that was in the room.

"Why do I use the name Mehira when I am talking about Ziggy?" Daggeron replied knowing what the Doctor was going to ask.

"Yes."

"Ziggy is the nickname the Mehira has had since she was 3 years old. She got that name when she first learned how to fly on a broom. She was zig-zag everywhere she could. Her grandmother Udonna started to call her Ziggy and the name stuck. To everyone outside of her family and the Rangers she was Ziggy but to us she was Mehira." Daggeron told the genius who was listening with keen ears.

"Brodie is also a nickname. Her real name is Boudicca after the Iceni Queen who was a queen of a race of British Celts. Her father started calling her Brodie when he realized that his oldest daughter couldn't pronounce her name right." Daggeron explained knowing that the young woman in front of him would want to know Brodie's ream name as well.

"I see." Dr. K. replied. She had a feeling that the man in front of her was going to talk to her about the way she had been treating his goddaughter. She was right when she saw Daggeron walk up to her and get in her face.

"You and I need to have a talk about how you've been treating Ziggy." The Knight of the Sun said with anger in his voice.

"I understand." K. said as she was starting to feel like she was the worst of the worst when it came to the way she had treated Ziggy when she first became a ranger all because she thought that Ziggy wasn't the perfect candidate for being a ranger when Ziggy was the perfect candidate. Ziggy was the best fighter they had even if she didn't want to be a ranger, she choose to put on the Series Green Morpher to keep it out of Venjix's hands. But what did she and the other rangers besides Dillon do? They insult her and tell her that she was not meant to be a ranger. Ziggy put up with so much but she never let what was said get her down. She put her everything into the training that she dare could in order to keep who she was for the Corinth Military a secret.

"I Will be truthful Dr. K. I do not think that you are a good mentor nor a good trainer. You treat your team as if they were nothing but weapons and forget that they have feelings. You think that being a ranger requires training and certain components. Which is not the case. Many of the rangers of the past never thought that they had what it took to be a ranger. Mehira and Brodie's father was one of them but over time he became who he was meant to be. A ranger can not be made by tests but are born through the trials they go through in life. To be a Ranger you must have Heart and your soul must be pure in a way. You have treated Mehira like she was a plague just because she didn't make up your list of what a Ranger should be. You are almost no better than some of the previous Ranger teams of the past main villains. It is no wonder Humanity was almost destroyed by you." Daggeron told the Doctor who eyes went wide in shock at the last part. Did the Solaris Knight know the truth about what she had done?

"Yes, Doctor, I do know the truth about what you have done. As I have said you are no better than Venjix." Daggeron told the young genius but just as he was about to say something else he felt tap on his shoulder. The Knight of the Sun turned around to see Mehira looking at him. He had seen that look that was on his Goddaughter's face before a many times. Most of the time was on Bowen's face when he was Mehira's age. That look was of pure anger.

"How dare you say that about the Doc? You have no idea what she went through when she was younger." Mehira growled out to Daggeron.

"You stand up for her after how she treated you? After what happened to your father and the others. She is the reason that humanity is in this dome." Daggeron pointed out to Mehira only to get smacked across the face.

"She only created Venjix to be free of her imprisonment. She was kidnapped when she was only 3 years old. She was never allowed outside by her kidnappers saying she had was allergic to the sun. you should know what it is like not to be able to see the sun for so long. She was brainwashed to the point that she doesn't even remember her own name. She created Venjix to be free of her prison but her kidnappers found out and didn't give her the chance to put the anti-virus in to stop Venjix. Plus she had to deal with the idea that she killed the the only two people that she had contact with who are the Gold and Silver Rangers. She is doing everything that she can to stop Venjix." Mehira growled out.

"You would defend her after everything that she has done?" Daggeron pointed out. He could not believe that Mehira would defend the one person the was responsible for the destruction of the Earth.

"Yes, I would. You of all people should know what it's like to be in a prison for almost 20 years. Or did you forget what happen during battle with Calindor when you were getting my father to safety when he was a baby during the Great Battle?" Mehira asked Daggeron as he seemed to have forgotten what it was like to be a prisoner.

Daggeron looked at his Goddaughter. It was true that he had forgotten what it was like to trap in a tiny place with no way out.

"Look Daggeron, the real people that destroyed The Earth are the ones that wanted Dr. K. to make weapons for evil purposes. I am not saying that you have to forgive her for what she has done but you do need to respect her because she is the reason that we are alive." Mehira told her godfather who still was looking at her like she had grown a second head.

Dr. K. couldn't believe that Ziggy of all people was standing up for her after the way she had treated her when she had first became a ranger and Ziggy wasn't being nice to her godfather about how she was defending her. Ziggy was letting Daggeron have it. Dr. K. was brought out of her thoughts when she heard something about Daggeron being a prisoner as well for 20 years.

"He was turned into a frog by a magic spell and trapped in a cave when he was saving my father when he was a baby during a huge battle 40 years ago. 20 years ago the cave was opened by my father and the other Rangers which in turn released Jenji and Imperious was Calindor who used to be a student of my grandfather who betrayed him by going over to the dark side. Calidor planned on raising my father to work for the Master of all Evil but thanks to Daggeron he didn't get my father. Phineas found my father and took him to the human world since he couldn't raise him with the Great Battle going on. Anyway, Daggeron was freed from his curse by my mom when she kissed him after he in his frog form saved her life." Ziggy told Dr. K. "But he seemed to forget what it was like to be trapped." Ziggy said glaring at the Knight of the Sun.

Daggeron could see her father in that glare. While the twin both had characteristic of their father. For example, Brodie looked like Bowen but Mehira had the personality of their father. Right down to her temper not that Brodie didn't have a temper, it was just Mehira's temper was harder to control.

"You are right. I have forgotten what it is like to be a prisoner but.." Daggeron started to say only to once again get hit upside the head by his goddaughter.

"Don't even start Daggeron. You can blame The Doc for what ever you want and not like her but you WILL treat her with respect or so help me you will not like what I will do to you. Because if you can't respect The Doctor than I will personally kick you out into the wastes and leave you there. You taught me to look at both sides of the story but you're not doing what you preached." Ziggy said with a growl that even made Dr. K. scared.

Daggeron was shocked at how his youngest goddaughter who he saw as his daughter was acting. She was defending the woman that was responsible for the death of her father, aunt and grandparents. The woman that had treated her like she was nothing just because Ziggy Grover did not fit her version of what a ranger should be.

"Let go of what anger you have Daggeron. Anger is the way of The Master. If Coronal Truman can forgive the Doctor and keep in mind the Cronal lost his oldest son to Venjix during the battle for Corinth than you can deal with her. Like I said, you don't have to like her but you do have to respect her and maybe you can teach her to be human as like I said she was cut off from human contact for years." Ziggy told Daggeron. "Besides the both of you are stubborn as oxes, you two may just become friends in the end."

With saying that Ziggy left the room leaving Daggeron and Dr. K. alone.

Daggeron thought back to what Mehira had said. She was right. He had started to treat the young Doctor like she was a villain when all she wanted was to be free of her prison much like he did when he was cursed as a frog. It was just that he was just so protective of Mehira and Brodie that he sometimes took it overboard.

Dr. K. couldn't believe that after everything she had done and said to and about Ziggy that she would protect her from someone that was family to her. But then again Ziggy was the daughter of a Red and female Blue Ranger that both had died protecting her in some way.

"You know something? Mehira is right. I have forgotten what it was like to not be able to see the sun because of a former good friend that had betrayed my mentor and tried to kill my goddaughter's father." Daggeron pointed out.

"I do believe that I did deserve some of what you have said. I did treat Ziggy very badly because she was not what I thought a ranger should be. But I do believe over time that she did begin to grow on me. She got me out of my shell even when I didn't treat her the way she should have been treated. Her standing up to you and defending me when I didn't deserve it showed me that she really did care." The young genius replied.

"Mehira has always stood up for what she believes is right and she was not afraid to take her father who had was just as stubborn as her down when he was wrong about something. Bowen even took me on about many things in life because I was from a different world. Bowen was called Nick by his human parents and raised human for the first 19 years of his life but was loyal to those he cared about and not afraid to tell it like it was. There were many times when I butted in on how Bowen was raising his daughters that he told me that if I could deal with the way he was raising his daughter than to butt out. I do love Brodie and Mehira as if they were my own as I could not have any children of my own do to a illness I had when I was younger. But over time I began to realize that I was not Brodie and Mehira's father and I could only give ideas and suggestions on how to raise the twins." Daggeron told K.

"There was a time when Dillon was under the control of the Venjix Virus that runs thru his body. Scott wanted to take Dillon out but Ziggy stood in front of Dillon was trying to kill him. Something Ziggy said to Dillon caused him to revert back to the Black Ranger we know." Dr. K said.

"Sounds to me like she used a spell that could block the mind control for some time." Daggeron told the Doctor. The Knight of the Sun was aware at how Mehira and Dillon had met. Mehira was on her way back to Briarwood when she had run across Dillon and took him back to Corinth where he and her were thrown in prison. Dillon was asked to to be the Black RPM Ranger and would only become said Ranger if Ziggy was let out. That showed the loyalty that the young man had for someone that he had just met. Mehira had become fast friends with Dillon and believe that there was good in Dillon no matter what anyone else had said.

"That may be the case. Please understand that this is all new to me with magic existing but I am getting used to it." K. told the Solaris Knight. She believe in science not magic but based on what she was seeing, the young Doctor was starting to see that there was other things than science out there as well.

Daggeron looked at the young girl standing in front of him. He had listen to what Mehira had said about two sides to everything. At first he saw the woman that was responsible for the death of billions. But now who he saw was a young girl that had been striped of her chance to be a child because of her intelligence. A young woman who just wanted to be free from her dark prison.

"This is going to take some time for me to trust you but understand that I will never fully trust you. But I will respect you. I judged you without fully knowing the truth. But given the fact that Mehira had defend you when you treated her like she was nothing has made me see that there may be more to what is going on." Daggeron told K. "But Understand this Doctor, if you do anything to hurt Brodie or Mehira, I will make wish you stayed in that prison."

"Understand this Solaris Knight that I take the safety of my Rangers very personally. That is why I wanted only the best to be Rangers. I chose the Red, Yellow and Blue based on what they did in the Battle for Corinth. Scott was a fighter pilot that stayed till the end while Summer was a spoltled rich girl who lost someone that she cared about to the Grinders but realized that there was more to life and went out into the wasted just before the shields went up. Flynn was already in the city and went out to get some people that were left behind. They showed what it was like to be Rangers and that was why I chose those three to be the first Ranger operators. They had what you would say Heart and were willing to put their lives on the line to save people. Dillon refused to become the Black Ranger unless Ziggy who had only known for a few days was released from prison. And Ziggy became the Green Ranger only because she was doing what I told her to do and that was protect the Green Morpher but I never thought that she would bond with the morpher." Dr. K. Explained. It was true that she was very concerned every time the rangers went into battle that one may not come back.

"There is something that you need to know Dr. is that Mehira could break the bond with the morper anytime as each time she shape-shift into a new person her DNA changes which is why you have not seen Mehira in her Briarwoodian form as it would break the bond that she has with the Green Morpher which I know is something that you don't need. She may not have wanted to be a ranger but she knows what to what is right when the time comes." Daggeron told the Doc.

Dr. K. let out a small smile. It would seem that even before Ziggy had become the Green RPM Ranger she knew what she had to do. She would protect the world even if she didn't want to be a ranger.

"Perhaps we should talk later after we let what we know sink in and when I am not as mad as I am now." Daggeron told the creator of the RPM Morphers.

"Agreed. I can work in another room if that would make you feel better it just that I detected something wrong in the Green RPM Morpher.

"No. This is your base and I have no right to force you to chance the way you work. I guess that I can be a little overprotective of the Twins but I do believe that you will not hurt them." Daggeron told the Doctor as he left the room.

Dr. K. knew that just by the tone of voice the Solaris Knight that it would take a long time for the Mystic Warrior to trust her. Another thing that got her understand more about just what Ziggy had given up was that Ziggy would never be able to return to her true form as long as she had the RPM Green morpher was still on her wrist. Ziggy was more of a ranger than anyone of her team. She had given up so much to put up with teammates that insulted her and made fun of her.

Doctor K. made a promise that she would make it up to Ziggy no matter what happened.

_Next Chapter: Ziggy deals with the death of her father and an old Mystic Force Enemy returns for Ziggy._

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOMED ANYTIME.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT.**_

_**AN:**I KNOW THAT DAGGERON IS A BIT OF A JERK IN HIS CHAPTER BUT REMEMBER HE IS BRODIE AND ZIGGY'S GODFATHER AND THINKS OF THEM AS HIS OWN. JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT ANYONE FROM THE MYSTIC FORCE TEAM WILL CALL ZIGGY mehira WHILE THE RPM TEAM WILL CALL HER ZIGGY. HOPE THAT CLEARS UP ANY CONFUSION THAT YOU HAD WITH THIS CHAPTER._


	6. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. I PLAN ON DOING A CHAPTER FOR EACH OF THE MAIN RPM RANGERS BRFORE GOING INTO BATTLE SCENES. THERE WILL BE FIGHT SCENES IN THE FUTURE JUST NOT AT THE MOMENT. THE PREVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTERS WILL NOT ALWAYS BE WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT. MY MIND CHANGES ALL THE TIME.**

**I DO NOW OWN POWER RANGERS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM.**

Chapter 5

Three weeks had passed since Ziggy was reunited with her family. Scott had noticed that the Green Ranger had become more happier since Ziggy had found out that some of her family were still alive. But Scott could tell that something else was bothering her though she never let what was bothering her interfere with fighting Venjix or the few servants that remained of The Master.

The leader of the RPM Rangers was still having a hard time dealing with the fact that the one Ranger that everyone thought couldn't fight was actually a very good fighter and had given up so much just to protect people that didn't know that the truth about her.

Scott had found out recently that Ziggy could break the bond with the morpher without being killed. All she had to do was shape shift back to her female form thus breaking the morpher's bond but she hadn't and Scott had a feeling that Ziggy wouldn't unless if was really needed. Ziggy was that loyal to her team. Scott figured that the loyalty came from Ziggy's heritage hence being the daughter and granddaughter of Power Rangers and that Ziggy just had the sense that she would always be loyal to what she thought was right.

Scott was going to find out what was causing Ziggy to act the way that she was acting. But he was going to do that in a nice way since he knew that Ziggy didn't fully trust him after the way he had treated her when she had first become the Green Ranger. Scott knew that he was an jerk to Ziggy and was bound and determined to make it up to her.

Ziggy was in the training room with Daggeron when Scott had tracked her down. Scott watched as Ziggy took on Daggeron in a fighting style that Scott had never seen before. Both Ziggy and Daggeron had one of their arms connected to a rope and had a wooden sword in the other hand. In Scott's option, it looked like something out of a Medieval Faire or how Knights would fight in old times based on books and movies that he had seen when he was a child.

"It's called Bound Battle." Xander told the Red RPM Ranger as he watched the battle. "It was a way Daggeron taught us hand to hand combat. Mehira's father and Grandfather were some of the best in the field. It was one of the first things that Nick taught Brodie and Mehira to do when they developed their powers. 'To train your mind you must train your body' was the quote that Leanbow taught us when he and Daggeron trained us."

"So this is a training exercise to train both your mind and body?" Scott asked as he watched Ziggy get one up on Daggeron who being close to 60 was still in good shape. Ziggy did a move that looked like a flip causing Daggeron to lose his grip on his wooden sword. Ziggy grabbed the sword and gave her godfather a smirk before giving it back to him to continue their training.

"She had the battle won. Why did Ziggy give Daggeron his sword back?" Scott asked as he watched in fascination the battle of someone who he thought wasn't a fighter and a combat trainer.

"When we were trained, we were trained to fight with honor and fight fair no matter what. By giving Daggeron his sword back, Ziggy is fighting fair and honorable. She wants to win this duel with honor." Xander explained as Daggeron got the upper hand and won. "See, Ziggy lost with honor. If she hadn't gave Daggeron his sword back and she would have fought him than there would have been no honor in winning."

Scott looked at the Green Mystic Ranger with awe. That would explain why Ziggy did what she did. She fought with honor no matter what the situation was. She could have told Dr. K where to put it but didn't as well as showing him, Flynn and Summer up on the fighting skills. Ziggy was an honorable fighter and person. She was also loyal to those she thought of as friends but deep down she was very loyal to Dillon. Ziggy was on her way back to Briarwood when she ran into Dillon and decided to help him get to Corinth and put up with being beat up by members of the Cartels when she could just use her fighting skills to get away. She was the reason Dillon was on the Ranger team.

"I see now. " Scott said as he watched Ziggy shake hands with the Solaris Knight by grasping his wrist which is what Daggeron did to Ziggy. Scott knew that this was a old form of shaking hands that was done hundreds of years ago in medieval England and Scotland.

"Your getting better Mehira. Soon you will be as good as your father was." Daggeron told his youngest goddaughter but knew he had said the wrong words when he saw the look on her face at the mention of Nick. Daggeron knew just how much of a bond Mehira had with her father. It ran deeper than Nick's bond with Leanbow. Daggeron had heard about Nick's death from Chip and in a moment of stupidity forgot to not mention the Phoenix Warrior's death to his youngest daughter.

"Hey Daggeron, do you think that we could cut training short this time? I'm not feeling so hot." Scott heard Ziggy ask The Knight of the Sun.

Daggeron nodded his head as Scott watched Ziggy leave the room and finally figured out what was bothering Ziggy.

"I'll see ya later Xander. I need to go talk to Ziggy about something." The Red RPM Ranger told the Green Mystic Force Ranger.

Xander nodded his head knowing what Scott was going to talk to Mehira about.

Scott found Ziggy on the roof looking at the fake sun. Scott had put some things together based on what he knew about Ziggy, her sister and the Mystic Force Rangers. They drew their powers from nature and the elements. Brodie had the power of Water from her mother and from what Scott had seen in rare moment of showing, Snow which Scott had found out was related to Udonna, The White Sorceress who was the Grandmother of Ziggy and Brodie.

So did Ziggy have the power of Fire from her Father and Grandfather? Scott had not seen any signs of Ziggy having any from of magic but that didn't mean she didn't have magic powers. Maybe she just choose not to show them until they were needed.

"The only magic I could do was shape shifting, Scott. I never got any powers of the elements like my sister." Ziggy said as she turned to where Scott was standing.

"But you could fight?" Scott asked still not figuring out why Ziggy had not shown her true fighting skills.

Ziggy smiled at the leader of the team of rangers she was on. "Scott, I had to keep up appearances when I was in the Cartels. To the everyone that does not know that I was Mehira Russell, I was a bumbling moron who couldn't fight his way out of paper bag. Plus, I am guessing that you probably know that I'm afraid to fight do to something that happened when I was a young teenager." Ziggy replied.

Scott nodded his head. It was just like when he had crashed for the first time when he was in the Air Force and he didn't want to get back into another plane but his brother and father who at the time he was on good terms with at the time had convinced him to get into another plane and he became one of the most decorated pilots of his age range.

"Ziggy, please don't take this the wrong way but did your father ever try to encourage you to continue your training?" Scott asked as he knew that would be a touchy question.

"Yeah, he did but he never forced me to do anything that I didn't want to do. I did study magic but after that day with I was 13 I just never wanted to learn magic to fight. I mean I learned the basic as everyone needed that who was of magical blood and found out that I had a knack for shape shifting. My sister is more advance in Magic than I will ever be but I am the better fighter in the physical form. Think of it like yin and yang. One is better than the other in certain things while the other is better than other things. Don't get me wrong, my sister and I are very close, it just that we are better at different things in life." Ziggy told the fighter pilot.

Scott could hear the despair on Ziggy's voice when she talked about her father. Scott figured out that Ziggy was missing her father. He got his answer when Ziggy told him something that he felt he needed to hear.

"Scott, you may not get along with with your father but you need to be thankful that he's still with you. I can tell that even thought he is tough on you that he still loves you. He's just afraid of losing you like he lost your brother." Ziggy told her team leader.

Scott looked at the Green Ranger and her works sunk in. Ziggy was right. Even though his dad was hard and rough on him, he never did anything that was worth hating. Scott understood where his father was coming from as being a leader of one of the last known human cities. Mason Truman had to set an example to the last of the human race. Mason Truman had to be tough and couldn't treat anyone different no matter what the situation was.

"I would give anything to be able to see my father again. Like I said you said you are lucky to have your father with you." Ziggy told Scott who just looked at her.

"Ziggy, your father could still be alive." Scott told the young Ranger. She seemed to be depressed and Scott know that could be dangerous if a battle could happen.

"I hope so, Scott. I really hope. He and I didn't depart on good the best of terms." Ziggy told Scott as she looked at the fake sky.

Scott knew when not to ask anymore questions given the way Ziggy was acting. He could tell that Ziggy missed her father and he was curious about what had happened between Ziggy and her father when Venjix had attack. He did know that Ziggy kept going back into the wastes to get more humans and was trapped in Corinth when she tried go get back home to Briarwood.

Scott couldn't imagine what it much have been like being undercover for the Military being treated like she was nothing when she could beat the crap out of those that treated her like she was nothing. Then when Ziggy had a chance to go home she chose not to by helping Dillon get to Corinth only to be treated like nothing again after not being able to reveal who she was.

Scott had to admit that he hadn't given Ziggy much thought when he had first met the Briarwoodian but now he was see just how much Ziggy had given up. Like many of his fellow Rangers now thought about Ziggy, they now thought that she was worthy of being a Ranger, not just because she was the daughter off 2 rangers but because of her courage and dedication to protecting.

"Ziggy, I know that this is probably what you don't want to hear from me but I need to know. What were you feeling with what Summer, Flynn and I said about you when you first bonded with the Green Morpher?" Scott asked knowing that Ziggy was going to nail him to the wall about his treatment of her when she first became the Green Ranger.

"Well, Scott, I'll be truthful. It hurt so much to get insulted by people that I thought I could count on over something that I was told to protect at all cost and when I did the only thing that I knew had to be done I get yelled at and insulted. I wanted to so badly tell you guys where to put your what 'makes a perfect ranger' up where the sun don't shine but I couldn't as I heard my father words in my head. He was saying that sometimes you have to do thinks that you don't want to do for the good of the world. I knew that by bonding with the morpher what I was doing but what I didn't expect was to get verbally beat up about it. I wanted to so badly tell you Scott that you are nothing like a Red Ranger should be. A Red Ranger is willing to accept ANY teammate weather they fit the team's criteria no matter what their background is or if they can't fight. A Red Ranger is someone the entire team can turn to so they they can get help or need help with something. I couldn't do either one with out getting a look or hearing insults being said behind my back. Scott, all you cared about was impressing your father when you should have cared about your team. It shouldn't matter what your father thinks of you or you trying to get your father approval but you should be focusing on protecting Corinth. Granted my father had issues with my grandfather but he never let that interfere with protecting Briarwood. You, Scott have no right to wear the color red or any other color relating to a ranger as you are the one that doesn't have what it takes to be a Ranger based on the way you treat people and how you act. I don't truly think that I would trust you with my life if it came down to it. I can't trust you with my life when you don't trust me. I am sorry if you think that I am being to harsh on you but this is t he way that you treated me before." Ziggy answered Scott's question truthfully as she narrowed her eyes and slightly growled at her team leader. The Mystic Briarwoodian knew that Scott would die defending Corinth but she wasn't sure Scott would defend her if the time called for it. Ziggy knew that Scott did have a good heart but it was in the wrong way.

Scott looked at the Shapeshifter in shock. He never thought that Ziggy would say what she had said and with such emotion but she was right about him wanting to impress his father by becoming a ranger. Where did it get him? He had a team member that didn't trust him with her life and he didn't fully trust one of his teammates just because he had Venjix tech in his body that he didn't ask for. That wasn't what he wanted.

Scott had read all about the other Red Rangers in history in his spare time and realized that he was nothing like a Red Ranger should be. The Red Rangers in the past were leaders and their teammates looked up to them and brought their team together when the time was needed. Ziggy would know what a Red Ranger would and should be like as being the Daughter a Red Ranger that had brought his team together when times were tough. A Red Ranger that gave his life to get human survivors to Corinth.

"You know something Ziggy? You are right. I am nothing like a Red Ranger should be. But I swear to you on my brother's grave that I will become better and live up to what a Red Ranger should be. I promise you this. Also I am so sorry for how I have treated you during the time you have been The Green Ranger. You are right about be not being the nicest of people towards you and Dillon just because of your so called past and that Dillon has Venjix tech in him and he didn't ask for it. I will shape up and become the leader that a Red Ranger needs to be." Scott told Ziggy with a determined look on his face.

Ziggy looked at her team leader. She could tell from training about listen to the heart of someone from Cole Evans who was the Red Wild Force Ranger that Scott was telling the truth.

"I believe you Scott. You do have a good heart. You just need to get your priorities on track. You also need to say that you're sorry to Dillon as he didn't deserved how you treated him when he first became a ranger." Ziggy told Scott.

Scott nodded his head and gave Ziggy a smile. He had done what he had planned to do. He had gotten Ziggy out of her funk about her dad and gotten what she really had thought about him and he had gotten what he deserved with what the Green Ranger had told him.

Scott watched as Ziggy left the room. He would need to have a talk with his father about some things but that could wait until later when the time called for it. Right now he needed to created a bond that he should have made a long time ago with his team.

_Next chapter: Flynn talks with Ziggy about some thing and learns a bit the Green Ranger that he never knew._

_**Ideas really needed. Thanks**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AND IDEAS AS WELL. THANKS.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT. I REALLY LIKE ALL THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS BUT WHAT I REALLY WOULD LIKE IS REVIEWS AS THEY MAKE ME FEEL GOOD. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ON HOW I AM DOING.**

Chapter 6

Flynn watched in amazement from one of the screens at how well Ziggy was Training with the Yellow Mystic Ranger. She was actually able to hold her ground. The Scot was seeing a new person. Flynn still couldn't believe that Ziggy was a girl but now that Ziggy had revealed her secret, The Scot could see little signs of feminism in the Green Ranger. Not a lot but little bits here and there. Ziggy would be helping Dr. K. with some things that girls were known to do like put on make up or actually have a normal conversation.

It still confused Flynn as to how Ziggy and Dr. K were getting along with each other but The Scot figured it ad to do with both of their pasts. Both had never knew their mother or had no memory of their mother. That may had been the connection that both needed to bond.

Flynn was wondering how Ziggy was able to put up with all the degrading that he and the others had done to her when the shapeshifter could have easily kicked their hind ends in a heartbeat. But Flynn remember something his father had told him long ago. It was something about true strength comes from being able to stand up to the insults and not fight back. Ziggy had done just that. When the entire team at the time Ziggy became a ranger save for Dillon had turned against her, Ziggy had stood tall.

Flynn had treated Ziggy like his father had treated him sometimes when he wanted to be a hero. Flynn had hated the words that his father had said but he had done the same thing to Ziggy when she had only done what was needed to protect Corinth.

Flynn was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ziggy with a smile on her face. It was like she knew what he was thinking about.

"I let what you guys say go in one ear and out the other." Ziggy replied with her smile.

"Look Ziggy, I know that it's a little late for me to say this but I am really sorry for what I said to you when you became a ranger and how I treated you. I treated you the same way my father did sometimes and I hated it with a passion. It took me going out into the waste for some people that had been left behind during the Battle for Corinth for him to tell me that he was proud of me." Flynn told his teammate who just smiled.

"Flynn, I met your dad a few weeks ago. He was proud of you no matter what ya did. It was just you needed to do something that was worth saying those words. I can tell that you and your father have a great relationship after all he taught you everything that you know about mechanics which has helped us out many times." Ziggy told the Be Ranger.

Flynn smiled at his teammate who had such a big heart to be able to forgive him for everything. She understood the bond he had with his father.

"So what was it like growing up in a magical world?" Flynn asked as he was curious about his teammate' life. After all she was a princess and had some form of magic in her blood.

"Not what you may have thought. I may have been a princess but I was never treated like I was royalty neither was my sister nor my father. During the planting and harvesting season everyone would help out with the planting and seeding and when it was time to harvest everyone would help even my grandparents. My father's side of the family may be of royal descent but that didn't mean that we were any different than anyone else. I studied in my spare time as many forms of Martial Arts there were out there and ran into other former Rangers who taught me a lot of things. One of the many things that I was taught was how to tell if someone spoke from the heart by Cole Evens who was the Red Wild Force Ranger. Cole had been raised in the Amazon rain forest by an Amazon tribe since he was a baby and when he was our age left to find who he was and since he was a child was able to sense the good or bad in everyone by what was in their heart. He taught that skill to me. That was how I knew when you guys were telling the truth about the things you said to me. But think of it this way Flynn, before you found out who I really was I really wasn't Ranger material so your words were true. But now I can tell that you guys are telling the truth about being sorry for the way you treated me." Ziggy told the Blue Ranger.

Flynn looked at the shapeshifting Green Ranger. She had Known when they had been telling the truth or lying about their feelings about her when she had first became the Green Ranger. Flynn knew that he was such a jerk to Ziggy.

"Hey, you can't help what happened but you did try to befriend me before you found out that I could really fight. Believe me when I say that I had a hard time being a Ranger as like I said I never wanted to a Ranger but sometimes you can't help it. Like I told Scott a few days ago, I did what I had to do to protect Corinth and you know what I would do it again in a heart beat." Ziggy told Flynn with another one of her smiles before she walked off to the Training Room to start training with The Doc.

Flynn let a smile come to his face. Despite everything that she had been through, Ziggy still had a positive way of thinking and life. Flynn made a promise never to say or do anything that was mean to Ziggy but he would ask what she looked liked in her real form which he hoped that someday that he would be able to see.

Flynn thought that if Ziggy looked anything like her sister than Daggeron would have his hands full keeping boys away from her as Brodie was very pretty. Flynn made a silent promise that he when the Venjix was defeated and the virus would be defeated and Ziggy would be able to go back to her female form that he would always be Ziggy's friend no matter what she looked liked. Flynn had feeling that he would be protecting Ziggy when she was back in her female form. Ziggy had given up so much to protect what was left of the human race including her original form.

Another thing that Flynn understood that Ziggy had given up was her father. She would never be able to see her father again as he had died defending the humans as they made the trek to Corinth. The Scot also thought about that Ziggy was never meant to be in Corinth as she was on her way back to Briarwood when the shields went up and when she tried to head back she ran into Dillon and brought his back to the City.

Flynn thought what Ziggy had said about him having his father with him. He was so lucky that his father made it to Corinth. The only blood family Ziggy had was her sister who was working with Coronal Truman on upping the defense and the Shield from Magic Attacks as Brodie said she had a feeling that Venjix would join forces with who ever was left from the Master's dark reign.

Flynn knew that Xander, Chip and Daggeron were family to the Magical Twins but there was nothing like having your own family with you. Flynn had scene just how much Family meant to Ziggy as she thought of the Rangers as her family even though she was treated like crap, she still thought of them and saw them as family.

Ziggy for some reason made Flynn think that when he had time to go visit his father who was everything to him. Flynn was fighting for his father who had been there for him no matter what he did even when Flynn wanted to be a hero and his father had said some unkind words but Flynn knew that his father loved him no matter what he did. Ziggy had the same type of father who was proud of her no matter what she did.

Flynn also made a silent promise to himself that he would start treating Ziggy with more respect as she really did deserve it. She really was the best ranger that they had.

_Next chapter: Summer and Ziggy train and Summer realizes what she thought of Ziggy was way off and that Ziggy is more of a princess than she could ever be._

_**Ideas are welcomed**_

_**REVIEWS ARE BIG TIME WELCOMED PLEASE.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGER ON TOP. THANK YOU**

Chapter 7

Summer couldn't believe what she had just seen. Ziggy, the one person who she thought couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag back when everyone thought he was she was a he had just without any help taken down a dozen Grinders. The Yellow Ranger was shell shocked at what she had just seen.

Summer like Scott and Flynn had degraded Ziggy for his at the time lack of fighting skills but now that she knew the truth, the Yellow Ranger felt like she had become the Summer Landsdown she was before Venjix had attack where she treated everyone save for loyal Andrews like crap.

Summer always thought of her self as a princess and got what she wanted but Ziggy was really a Princess and she didn't let the title change who she was. Ziggy was kind and compassionate. Ziggy cared about everyone and didn't let anything get her down.

Ziggy being the Princess that she was didn't let the title get in the way of who she was. Ziggy always made time to visit the Mystic Briarwoodians that were in Corinth and spend time with them much like her sister Brodie who before Venjix attack was heir to the magical side of Briarwood's throne. The two sisters didn't let a title get in the way of their bond which Summer could tell was closer than ever since they year they had spent apart.

Thinking of the bond that Ziggy and Brodie had reminded Summer of the bond she thought she had with the one person she though of as a sister who in turned betray her and left her wandering in the wastelands during the evacuation to Corinth. Andrews, the ever loyal butler had found her and taught her to look inside of herself and he was the reason Summer became who she was today.

Ziggy like Summer had everything that she could ever want but that was where the similarity ended. Ziggy used her title for good and helped people who needed while Summer just expected people to wait on her hand and foot.

"Not bad for someone you thought couldn't fight." Summer heard Brodie say as they got back to the Base. It would seem that not only were Ziggy and Brodie twins they also shared the twin physic twin bond as well. Meaning they could see and hear each other.

"Yeah, I just feel like a idiot and felt like I reverted back to who I used to be with what I said to your sister when she first became a Ranger. A spoiled rich princess who thought the world should worship me. In truth, Ziggy did what she had to do to protect the morpher and what do I do? I insult her for protecting Corinth in the only way she could at the time with out revealing who she really was." Summer told the older twin.

Brodie walked over to the fridge, opened it and grabbed a couple of waters, one for her and one for Summer. The dark haired girl than walked over to where Summer was sitting and handed her one of the water bottles before sitting down.

"Summer, when I first came to Corinth, my first thought was after I found my sister was to give the ones who caused her distress which is something that makes her sick some times a yelling that they would never forget. But I could tell through our bond that was something that she didn't want to have happen. She told me to let it go and I really didn't want to do that but I did. As you can tell I am very protective of my younger sister even though she is only a minute younger than me. I knew that Mehira was growing up and I needed to let go of the protectiveness a little bit. I mean I realized that I was turning into Daggeron and our father in the terms of being protective. And Let me tell you, Daggeron's protective streak is nothing like my father's. Dad, after my mom died was afraid to let us do anything but my grandmother who you know the story about the Great Battle and how she had to give up my father when he was a baby to protect him told my dad that he needed to let go of us to let us live and see the world. Dad did let us see the world after much debate yelling from my mom's twin sister Vida."

"What does this have to do with the way that I treated Ziggy?" Summer asked as she took a drink of water from the water bottle.

"Nothing. I was just getting to know you and I can tell that you do have a good heart which is something the my sister and I value. I know about you from what Mehira told me and that you were the one that convinced Flynn and Scott to give Dillon a chance as being the Black RPM Ranger but he would only become Ranger Black if Ziggy was freed from Prison even though he had no idea who Ziggy was. That to me shows someone who is willing to change and grow up in a manner of speaking. Everyone that was under the age of 18 had to grow up fast as their world changed around them and were forced to live in a dome city. Even the Briarwoodians from both sides had their lives changes as Briarwood was a stop into getting to Corinth. Many of the humans were scared as they watched the Rangers leave to get the humans that came to Briarwood as a stop to rest before going on a convoy protected by a Ranger." Brodie told the Yellow RPM Ranger who just looked at her with a weird look on her face. Brodie let out a sigh. "The point is that I am trying to say is that life will always change but if you don't change with it then you never truly became who you are meant to be. Andrews loved you to the point that he came back for you and died for you. He is the reason you are the Yellow Ranger and went out to save Scott."

"How did you know that Andrews died for me?" Summer asked anger showing in her voice.

"I could see your memories in your mind as I can read memories which is something that I really hate some times. But I can tell that you cared for Andrews to the point that he was family. Which is who Daggeron is to my sister and me. Also family is not always blood but those that you love and care for. Ziggy told me when I was going to give you, Scott and Flynn and yelling that she thought of you as family which is something that is hard for her to do as it's hard for her to trust people based on many so called friends only being her friends because she is or was a princess. So to be called her family is a great honor." Brodie told the young Female ranger.

"Ziggy really sees us as her family?" Summer asked. It was hard for the former rich girl to think that after everything that she had done to Ziggy that she still saw then as Family.

"Yep."

"I would never have thought of that."

"Ziggy has a big heart and is very caring. I mean she could have left Dillon in the waste but she chose to come back to Corinth and help him. Although I think that my little sister may like him as more than a friend if you get my drift." Brodie said with a grin about the last part.

Summer had to agree with Brodie about Ziggy liking Dillon as more than a friend. The two had a bond that was unbreakable and Summer saw the way Ziggy looked at Dillon now that her secret was out. Ziggy like Dillon but the question was did Dillon like Ziggy in that way. Summer knew that Dillon was protective of Ziggy no matter who she was as Ziggy was the first person that he had met when in the wastes and was the first person to give him a chance next to her.

While Summer did like Dillon, it was more of a crush than anything else. Summer knew that no matter what form Ziggy was in, Ziggy would always come first.

"So what do you say we get those two together?" Summer said with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

Brodie looked at the female Yellow Ranger and had a grin of her own. She trusted Dillon with her sister which was very rare when it came to boys as while Ziggy could take care of herself, she was also slightly naive when it came to many things. Sometimes boys were one of those things.

"When do we start?" Summer asked.

_Next chapter: Dillon deals with his best friend being a girl in real live and also deals with his feelings for the Green RPM Ranger._

_**Ideas really welcomed**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**_


	9. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS. JUST A WARNING THAT THERE IS A slight HOMOSEXUAL REALTIONSHIP MENTION IN THIS CHAPTER. JUST THOUGHT I LET YOU KNOW BUT IT TURNS OUT OKAY.**

**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS AT ALL.**

Chapter 8

Dillon watched from the sidelines as Ziggy trained with her sister. He like all of the rangers were still having a hard time dealing with the fact that Ziggy was a girl and a Princess. Dillon knew that Ziggy could fight as she had managed to keep the morpher away from Tenaya and Ziggy was able to hold her own in a fight. But it was the fact that his best friend was a girl. Not that he was saying that girls couldn't fight as both Summer and Dr. K could fight in their own ways. It was just hard for him to deal with the fact that Ziggy was female and he was slightly embarrassed that he had striped out of his clothes to take a shower when Ziggy was in the room but now he knew why Ziggy would always turn her head or cover her eyes.

"I don't begin to know what you are going through Dillon but understand that Mehira hid her gender to protect you all." Chip said as he came over to where the Black RPM Ranger was leaning against the railing.

The Cyborg look over to where The Yellow Mystic Ranger was standing. He had a slight smile on his face.

"You dealed with changing in front of someone that you didn't know was a girl?" Dillon asked.

"Actually I walked in on Vida who was the Pink Mystic Ranger and the twin sister Mehira's mother before and Vida threw everything but the sink at me when I did. So you were lucky that when you changed in front of Mehira. She could have turned you into a frog or something as she does know that spell which was the first spell she learned." Chip told Dillon as he remembered Vida and her smile.

"Vida was more than your friend and teammate, wasn't she?" Dillon asked as he heard the emotions in Chip's voice as he talked about the Pink Ranger.

"Yeah. Vida was everything to me. She was my wife in all but legal name. Thus making me by non legal marriage Brodie and Mehira's uncle. Just to clear things up. Xander is a Goduncle while Daggeron is a Godfather and Trainer and an overprotective nitwit at times." Chip explained.

Dillon looked at the Yellow Mystic Ranger with a weird look in his eyes.

Chip let a smile come to his face. "Daggeron trained us and I am sure that you already know is the godfather to Brodie and Mehira but he was also protected of Nick who was the twin's father and our leader. Well, when Mehira was 15 she went out on a date with a boy. Keep in mind that this date was just a dinner date where the guy would take her to dinner and bring her home. Well, Daggeron wasn't so sure of the guy so he followed Mehira and it turns out that the guy was completely trustworthy as all the guy did was actually take her to a dinner and drop her off at home. When Mehira found out that Daggeron had followed her, she let him have it big time. Mehira had the temper of her father and while she doesn't have a lot of magical powers she does have some and she was so made she turned Daggeron into a frog which is something he hates with a passion due to being cursed as one for 20 years. Mehira refused to talk to him for days even though she knew it was only because he cared but she was mad. Like I said she has her father's temper and that can be a good thing or a bad thing." Chip explained as she looked at Dillon. There was something about the Black Ranger that he found familiar but couldn't place it.

"What happened to the boy that took Ziggy out on the date?" Dillon asked not really fearing a relationship with Ziggy.

"Mehira developed a friendship with the boy who name I really can't remember but he was a couple years older than Mehira and had a young sister the same age as Mehira. The three of them became close for the year that the boy and his sister were in Briarwood but Mehira lost track of the boy when the boy's family moved. Mehira tried her best to find him again but with Venjix attacking and her getting the refugees to Corinth, she stopped trying to find him but she had a feeling that they made it to Corinth but she won't find the boy until Venjix in defeated. That way the boy and his family will be safe."

"So this boy was nothing more than a friend?" Dillon asked. He didn't know why but hearing Chip talk about Ziggy having a close friendship with another boy made mad.

"Mehira had crush on the boy for a little while but it evolved into friendship over time. It may have had something to do with the boy moving away and Venjix virus being announced. Mehira focused on her training as she felt that something was going to happen and she was right." Chip told Dillon who he knew just by the way the Black RPM Ranger spoke of Mehira. Chip knew that like all the RPM Rangers they were getting used to the idea that Ziggy was a girl. Heck, he would be the same way.

Dillon smiled to himself. He didn't know why but he was starting to have a strange feeling about Ziggy. She the reason he had become the Black Ranger. She also stood by him no matter what he did and defended him when the virus had taken control of him for a short time.

"Loyalty is something that is hard to come by Mehira but I can tell that she's more loyal to you than the Rangers Dillon. But once you have her loyalty you will never lose it. I think you remind her of Nick who was headstrong and stubborn but was also willing to risk his life for those he cared about. Heck, Nick was the most powerful sorcerer to exist and he didn't even believe in magic when he first came to Briarwood and low and behold he finds out that he's the son of Udonna and Leanbow and is prince." Chip told Dillon.

"Kinda like me. All I knew was my name was Dillon, that I had a sister and that I had Venjix tech in me and all I had was a pocktwatch that played a tune that is the same that Tenaya 7 sings. It was at that time that I realized that Tenaya was my sister. So I know where your friend was coming from when it came to family." Dillon replied with a smile.

"So it seems that Ziggy did chose the best one of the rangers to be friends with and loyal to." Chip replied. "But I have just one thing to say to you so listen well. When Ziggy is able to shift back into her true form, I want you to treat with the respect she deserves cause I know that you have feelings for Ziggy long before you found out that Ziggy was female. I can see it in your eyes." The yellow Mystic Force Ranger told the Cyborg with a hint of a growl in his voice but something told the Master of Thunder that Dillon wouldn't hurt Ziggy, it was more like Dillon would hurt anyone that would hurt Ziggy.

Dillon's eyes for the first time since finding out that Dr. K. was a woman and younger than them went wide. He had just been threatened by a veteran ranger. Granted said Ranger was the uncle to the first friend he had ever had and the first person other than his sister that he cared about.

"I promise you this Chip, that I would never hurt Ziggy in any way, shape or form." Dillon replied as he saw Chip look his straight in the eyes.

Chip knew that the Black Ranger in front of him was telling the truth. Dillon while half metal was pure human and cared about Ziggy. "Make sure you keep that promise cause I know a Knight that would turn you into scrap metal in flash if you ever hurt Ziggy in any way." Chip told Dillon before he left the room.

_next chapter: Ziggy is hurt when an Attack bot comes to Corinth and an old enemy of the Rangers makes an appearance. Who will it be?_

**Ideas are welcomed anytime please**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL PLEASE.**


	10. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY AND FOR THE REVIEWS. IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR AN IDEA.**

Chapter 9

A month had passed since The Rangers of Briarwood had come to Corinth and revealed many things about Ziggy to the RPM Rangers but also how much their world had changed.

Gem looked at Brodie spar with Dillon. It was nice to have another set of siblings on the team but he would never have thought that one of the sibling was actually the Green Ranger who the Gold Ranger knew from the first time he had met was hiding something but he never would have thought that Ziggy was female or the daughter of a Red and Blue Ranger or that she was a twin. But Gem could tell that Ziggy did care about her family or those that she thought of a family. Gem knew the meaning of family as all he could call family until he had become Ranger was his sister and Dr. K.

Gem also could tell that Ziggy was willing to protect her fellow Rangers. He found that out when Venjix sent an very powerful Attack Bot to the City.

Gem would never forget what happened. One moment the Attack Bot which looked like a blow dryer was firing it's main weapon at him which he didn't have time to dodge and the next moment he saw a flash of green and Ziggy lying on the ground demorped with blood coming from a very nasty wound in her shoulder.

Gem acted fast as he knew that the Rangers could take care of the Attack Bot while he helped Ziggy. The Gold Ranger began doing triage and checked the wound which was bleeding very badly. Gem applied pressure to the wound as he waited for the rescue workers to come and help Ziggy who really needed the help as her shoulder refused to stop bleeding. Gem was worried that the team would lose Ziggy considering how much blood she was losing at a very alarming rate.

"Ziggy, you have to hang on. Do you hear me! Keep your eyes opened." Gem yelled as saw Ziggy start to close her eyes.

Ziggy opened her eyes to glare at the Gem which made the Gold Ranger feel better as he knew that the Green Ranger was awake which was a good thing at the moment. Gem never let up on the wound despite the blood seeping through his hands.

Once the Attack bot had been taken care of with help from the Mystic Rangers before help could get to Ziggy. Ziggy's sister was the first to arrive and began to treat her sister's wound which is hard do to if Gem had let go of Ziggy's shoulder the Green Ranger would bleed to death in a matter of minutes.

"Doc, can the Green Morper teleport two people at the same time?" Brodie asked as she helped Gem stop her sister's bleeding.

"Yes, it can." The Doctor replied over the Gold Morpher as she caught on to what the Blue Mystic Ranger was saying.

"Good cause I need you teleport Gem and Ziggy to the base when I say too." The young Princess told the genius.

"Alright. Just tell me when."

"Gem, what ever you do, don't let go of Ziggy's shoulder." Brodie told the Gold Ranger who nodded his head and tightened his grip on Ziggy's shoulder.

"Now Doc!" Brodie yelled as she let of of her younger Twin's shoulder just as she watched her sister and The Gold Ranger vanish in a light of green.

Brodie looked at the blood on her hands. She just couldn't believe that it was her sister's blood.

"Let's get back to the base. I am sure that Dr. K is treating Ziggy and I want to know how she's doing." Scott told team as he demorped and headed toward his car while that other RPM Rangers headed towards their respected vehicles and the Mystic Rangers followed them. Flynn gave Brodie a towel for her to wipe some of the blood of her hands before she got into the truck.

The ride to back to the base was long and tiring. Everyone was worried for Ziggy. Judging from the amount of blood that was on the ground and on Brodie's hands, the wound was bad.

As soon as the two teams arrived at the garage they all heard the yelling of Dr. K who seemed to be telling Gem something. They couldn't hear everything that was being said but they heard something about that it would be touch and go with Ziggy do to amount of blood that was lost and for him to wash his hands.

"How bad is Ziggy hurt?" Dillon asked as he came into the room to see Gem trying to get the blood out of the top part of his uniform and his hands.

"Bad. The blast his Ziggy in an main blood vessel, which caused her to lose quite a bit of blood. It will be touch and go with her surviving. But given Ziggy's lifestyle I have no doubt that she will be alright." The young genius told the Rangers.

"Gem, stop! The blood is gone from both your hands and your uniform. You're going to scrub yourself raw if you don't stop." Daggeron told the young man as he grabbed the Gold Ranger's hands and pulled them away from the sink.

"It's still there. I can see it." Gem cried out as the Knight of the Sun came over to him as he still tried to get rid of the blood that he thought that he saw.

"Gem, listen to me very carefully. There is no blond anymore on your hands and jacket. It is all in your head." Daggeron told the Gold Ranger who just looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Gem asked as he still saw blood everywhere.

"Yes. You got all the blood off of you. What you are seeing is phantom blood. It comes from seeing your first injury that involves a friend or teammate getting injured. It will go away in time." Daggeron told the Gold Ranger as him a hug to comfort him and calm him down.

After a few moments, Gem calmed down and went over to his sister and gave him a hug.

"Will you excuse me for a moment. I need to check up on my sister." Brodie told the group before she left the room and headed to the infirmary.

"Rangers, I would suggest that we all get some sleep which I knew that you will have a hard time sleeping but a few hours will be good for you as I will give you updates on Ziggy when I get them." Dr. K. told the group of rangers as they nodded their heads and headed up to their rooms to get some sleep which like the Doc said would be hard given that fact that they may lose one of their teammates and in some cases family members.

Late that night, Dillon couldn't sleep and decided to check up on Ziggy who he knew was under the watch of her sister. When Dillon had seen Ziggy go down when she was protecting Gem. Dillon always knew that Ziggy would give her life for anyone no matter who they were.

When Dillon walked into the infirmary he saw Brodie out cold in a chair. Dillon pulled out a blanket and draped it over the older twin before he walked over to where Ziggy was laying on the bed who was hooked up to some machines.

Ziggy was so pale but Dillon knew that was from Ziggy losing so much blood but the Cyborg could see that the shapeshifter was recovering. But something was wrong. Ziggy was starting to look more feminine. Could the blood loss from the injury have caused Ziggy to start revepieeerting back to her real form? Dillon kinda hoped that was the case cause he really wanted to see what Ziggy really looked like but knew that it would be painful if she did revert back to her true form she would have to re-bond with the Green Morpher which Dillon hoped wouldn't happen.

"Dillon, you should be getting the few hours of sleep you need." Dr. K. whispered as she came into the room.

"Could you sleep when one of your friends is hurt?" The Cyborg replied with a light glare.

"No. I could not. Ziggy will be alright. But what worries me is that her bond with the morpher is breaking." The young Doctor told the Black Ranger whose eyes went wide. "What I mean Dillon is that Ziggy is shifting back to her birth form. She is becoming Mehira again." Dr. K. said as calmed down the Black Ranger who she knew was very close to the Green Ranger.

"What's going to happen if the bond with the Green Morpher breaks completely?" Dillon asked already knowing the answer.

"It would mean that we may have to find a new Green Ranger as I will not force Ziggy to bond with the Morpher again." K. replied as she felt bad that Ziggy had been forced to bond against her will with the Green Morpher in the first place. The Doctor wasn't going to make Ziggy become a Ranger against her will again.

"Good luck with that idea." Brodie's voice was heard behind the Doctor and Black Ranger.

Both the Doctor and Dillon turned to see Brodie waking up and looking at them.

"What do you mean?" K. asked.

"Even though my sister didn't ask why to be a Ranger, don't even think that for a second that she would abandoned you just because she didn't want to be a ranger." Brodie told the Cyborg and Doctor.

"So your saying that Ziggy may rebond with the morpher even though she's free of being a Ranger?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah. She's not going to let what is left of the human race suffer because she didn't want to be a ranger. She knows the power of the Morpher and how it works. You don't have time to retrain another person to be the Green Ranger. Dillon, you and my sister are a team and know how each other work and each other moves. If another person bonds with the morpher than that teamwork would be gone." Brodie told the two people in front of her. "And to answer what you were thinking before about Mehira's looks. Yes, she is reverting back to Briarwood form due to the injury she has suffered which our forms can change when we get hurt really bad thus explaining why the morpher bond is breaking." Brodie explained as she walked over to the bed that her sister was laying in.

"This is unreal." Dillon said as he let out a sigh.

"Tell me about it. Mehira always was the one who was causing everyone stress and giving them gray hairs when she was younger. So this is nothing new when it comes to injuries as she did when her, dad and myself went to v isit Silver Hills with was home to the Time Force Rangers take on Eric Myers who was the Quantum Ranger and co leader of the Silver Guardians. Mehira always had a habit of taking on the strongest fighters she could find, not because she was trying to prove that she was a fighter but because she was testing her skills and what better way to do that then take on the strongest fighters you could find. Well, Eric had a hard time winning against an 12 year old but he did win and Mehira became good friends with my sister that Eric was one of my sister's martial arts trainers for a few years." Brodie told the two humans in front of her.

"It does seem that Ziggy does have the ability to make friends with whoever she meets." Dr. K. said as the Doctor remembered when Ziggy tried to befriend her no matter what happened and when Ziggy defended her against Daggeron who the Doctor never blamed for that way The Solaris Knight had treated her as she felt that she deserved it.

"That's my little sister." Brodie smiled as she took one last look at her sister before she left the room knowing that Dillon would keep an eye on Mehira. The reason Brodie was leaving the room was to talk to Xander, Chip and Daggeron as like her Grandmother, the older twin had developed an ability to sense many things including when evil of the natural world would come and just a few moments ago she felt something evil in the air. Something so evil that it sent goosebumps up her arms. Something that Brodie knew would be after her and Mehira being the evil was related to something from their father's past. Something that almost killed their father and grandfather.

_Next Chapter Ziggy wakes up in her true form and Dillon really starts to realize his feelings for Ziggy when a memory from the past comes to his mind._

**Ideas are welcomed anytime**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT.**


	11. Chapter 10

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG FOR GETTING THIS CHAPTER. I HAD MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK. **

**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS.**

Chapter 10

It had been two days since the attack that injured Ziggy when she had taken a shot that was meant for Gem. Ziggy still hadn't woken up which was worrying everyone but mostly Dillon who along with Brodie had kept a constant vigil of the Green Ranger who was reverting somehow back to her female form for some unknown reason which was worrying Brodie as the young Blue Mystic Ranger knew how much her sister really wanted to stay a ranger but also didn't want to rebond with the Series Green Morpher again which may be the case as since Mehira was now female the bond with the Green Morpher was gone.

Brodie looked at Dillon keeping a vigil over her baby sister and thought about something. Something that the older twin hadn't thought of in a long time, not since she was a preteen when Mehira had befriend a boy who was two years older than her and his younger sister who was the same age as Mehira and her.

The boy's family had been living in Briarwood for a few weeks when Mehira had met the boy whose name that Brodie couldn't recall no matter what she did but she did know that the boy had an overprotective streak with his sister who could not see due to being born blind but the girl could hold her own in a fight as she used her cane. Mehira had met the boy on the playground during one of the few times that her father could spend with her. The boy had thought Mehira was messing with his sister when only she was helping the girl when she has slip on a rock. After some yelling and a punch to the face on the account of the boy's sister's punching her brother in the arm for being a jerk to someone that was helping her, the three became friends and stayed friends until the siblings moved away two years later.

Brodie remembered Mehira trying to find the boy and his sister but Venjix had just been announced to the world. Everyone that was apart of the Mystic Force had prepared for the worst and the Royal family started to make a spell that would protect the people of Briarwood and make it a stop in the evacuation that every single one of the Mystic Force Rangers knew would happen. It was thanks to the shield the so many humans made it to Corinth due to the protective shield around Briarwood that was created by using the powers and blood of the Royal Family but with Nick, Udonna and Leanbow gone Brodie knew that the Shield was only being kept up by the her and sister who did have magical powers but she was just late bloomer into getting her magical elemental powers as Brodie knew that her sister would get her powers some day. Their cousin Claire who was part of the Royal family was staying in Briarwood and gave them updates on everything that was happening in the town.

"Dillon, why don't you go get some sleep. I'll watch Mehira." Brodie told the Cyborg which the young Blue ranger knew wouldn't leave her sister side as he never did. Brodie knew the bond her sister had with Dillon as she could sense through her own bond that twins had.

"I'm fine. I don't sleep much anyway." Dillon replied as his eyes never left the sleeping Green RPM Ranger.

Brodie mentally rolled her eyes. Dillon was just as stubborn as her father which was something that the older twin knew that her father would like in someone that liked his younger daughter which is what Brodie knew that Dillon did care about her sister as more than a friend long before the Black Ranger knew that his friend was really a girl.

Brodie walked over to where Dillon was sitting, grabbed the Cyborg and pulled him up put of his seat.

"Listen very carefully to what I am going to say Dillon. You are not doing anyone any good with what you are doing. My sister will be fine. I will be here to look out for her. You need to go get something to eat and some sleep or so help me I will drag you to the kitchen by your ear in front of everyone and force feed you. Believe me Dillon, I am not afraid to do that." Brodie growled out.

Dillon looked at the younger and slightly smaller woman in standing in front of him. He was scared for the first time in a long time. He really could tell just how much of a bond that Brodie had with Ziggy or Mehira as the cyborg wasn't sure at how he should address his best friend right now. Brodie was really scary when it came to those she cared about. Dillon as much as he knew that he wanted to be there for his best friend, he knew that Brodie did have the right to tell him to leave when it came to her family and given what he knew Ziggy was really the only one left of their family and Brodie being the older twin was really just being protective of her younger sister much like from what he could remember he had been of his younger sister.

Dillon opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when he received a glared that meant business and pain if he didn't do what he was told.

Dillon didn't say anything other than nod his head as he left the medbay to get something to eat. He knew that Ziggy would be in good hands.

As soon as Dillon entered the kitchen he was bombarded with with questions by the other RPM Rangers asking about Ziggy. The others knew that Ziggy had reverted back to being female but also that she had yet to wake up.

"Ziggy's doing good. Her injury has healed which I think is due to her unique powers but she still hasn't woken up yet." Dillon told his teammates who he knew were really worried about the Green Ranger.

"By the way Dillon, what did Brodie threaten to do to you to get you to leave the medbay and don't lie to me cause I know that she did say something to you." Chip asked as he looked at the Black Ranger with a grin.

"Let's just say that she growled at me when she told me to get something to eat and sleep. I never knew that Brodie in the short time that I have known her could growl like that." Dillon replied as he got himself something to eat.

"Oh Brodie can growl and some can Mehira when they are mad or upset or trying to get you to do things that you need to do to when someone is not taking care of themselves which is what you were doing by keeping and eye of Mehira. Not that I am saying that what you did was a bad thing as I know that you see Mehira as a friend." Chip replied.

"Get some sleep Dillon. We will tell you when Ziggy wakes up." Dr. K. told the cyborg as she had come into the kitchen to get something to eat as well. "That is an request not an order."

Dillon looked at the Doctor before doing what she and Brodie had asked him to do. "I will see you in a few hours." Dillon replied as he left the room to go up to his room.

"He's as stubborn as Nick when he wants to be." Dillon heard Xander say with humor in his voice.

Dillon walked to his room which the door opened as soon as he was in front of his room. It was true that he was tired but for some reason he couldn't sleep. The Cyborg couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about Ziggy that made him feel like that he had met the Green Ranger before that day in the Wastes.

Dillon laid down on his bed trying to get to sleep but before he could get to sleep his mind for some reason drifted back to a memory that he seemed to remember for some reason that he had no idea why he was remembering it now after everything that he was going through. The memory was of when he was a kid about 14 living in a small town that was home to a group of former rangers. Who those Rangers were he had no idea.

Dillon knew that the memory may be false due to what Chip had told him about Ziggy befriending a boy when she was 12. The Cyborg thought that maybe the memory that he was seeing was one that he had created himself due to wanting to know who he was but Dillon wasn't sure at the moment. All he knew was that his best friend had reverted back to her true form and still had not woken up.

All Dillon wanted was Ziggy to wake up and be okay. The Black Ranger laid his head down on the pillow once again to try and get some sleep which just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a very loud yell and thought that the Garage had been attacked.

Dillon got up out of the bed faster than he had ever but stop when he had realized that the scream was feminine and it was a 'in danger' type of scream. It was more like a 'what is going on' yell.

"What the heck is going on?" Dillon asked as he headed down to the main room.

"Mehira woke up and based on that scream is less than please at her current form." Daggeron told the Black Ranger in a monotone voice which told Dillon that the aging warrior was used to Ziggy's antics.

"Ya think Daggeron!" A female voice that could only belong to Ziggy or was it Mehira since the Green Ranger had become a female yelled from the medbay.

"Come on Sis. This is not that much of a big deal." Brodie's voice was heard trying to calm Ziggy down which didn't seem to be working as Ziggy was yelling in a language that the RPM Rangers could only think was a language native to the magical side of Brairwood. Also based on the volume of the voice and tone of the voice Ziggy really wasn't happy at what was going on like Daggeron had just said.

"What's Ziggy saying?" Summer asked as the Yellow Ranger had a feeling that what their youngest ranger was saying and it wasn't ladylike.

"You really don't want to know." Daggeron replied as he heard his youngest goddaughter's yelling increasing. The Knight knew that Mehira was not happy with the fact that she had reverted back to being a female as Mehira was always a tomboy.

"I do not see the reason as to why Ziggy is acting the way that she is. I would have thought that she would be happy to be female again." Dr. K. asked as she heard the yelling from the medbay.

"Doctor, Mehira is a tomboy to the extreme. When she was growing up instead of being what people thought what a proper Princess should be Mehira played in the mud and fought with boys. Believe me when I say that Mehira has nothing ladylike about her at times." Daggeron told the young genius.

"She was that much of a tomboy?" Summer asked.

"Summer, Mehira was told that as a princess she had to act a certain way at all times from people that were teaching us about the world when my dad and Grandparents were unable to take care of us. Let's just say that it did not end well for those tutors as they found out just how unprincesslike she could be. As did the boys that teased her by saying that a girl couldn't play in the mud." Brodie said as she came out of the Med Bay looking a little bit frazzled.

"Let me guess. You tried to calm Mehira down and she told you where to put it." Xander asked as he saw how his god-niece looked.

"That's putting it lightly. I think that being around the Cartels had increased her vocabulary in way that it shouldn't be increased or she could be letting go of frustrations of the way she was treated when she was in her male form." Brodie replied as she shot a glare at Dr. K. The older Princess of Briarwood really didn't like the young Doctor for the way she had treated her baby sister but out of respect for her sister Brodie would be nice to the Creator of the RPM Morphers but she didn't have to like it.

"Where is Ziggy?" Gem asked as he was concerned about the Green Ranger.

"Getting dressed and she plans to re-bond with the Green Morpher as soon as possible." Brodie told the Gold Ranger which made all of the RPM Rangers and Dr. K look at her weirdly.

"You mean that she still wants to bond with the Green Morpher even when she doesn't want to be a Ranger?" Gemma asked as she knew the details behind Ziggy becoming a Ranger even when she didn't want to be one.

"Yep. It's not in out nature to not help anyone even if it means becoming a Ranger when you don't want to. Our family taught us to protect everyone no matter what and that is what my sister is doing. She told me that you would be a Ranger short if she didn't bond with the Green Morpher and that can not happen. She told me that you need all the help that you can get." Brodie explained to other rangers who had faces of understand on their faces.

The RPM Rangers knew that Ziggy didn't want to be a ranger no matter what but bonded with the Green Morpher to keep the city safe from Venjix. Now that she had returned to her true form Ziggy was free of being an RPM Ranger but was still going to be a Ranger.

"I was now raised to abandoned people when they need to be protected which is what this city needs." Ziggy told the group of ranger that she had fought with for the past 6 months when she came into the room.

Dillon's jaw dropped when he saw what Ziggy was dressed in. The now female Green Ranger was dressed in what Dillon could only describe as beautiful. She was wearing an outfit that showed off both her human and Briarwoodian heritage. She wore a shirt that reminded Dillon of something that you would see in medieval times or King Arthur's time that spoke of Ziggy's royal blood. The shirt had a modest neck line with slightly bell sleeved and it was an emerald green. The pants were just simple jeans with the symbol of a red phoenix and blue mermaid on the left and right pant legs. Dillon guess that this was a homage to her parents who rangers symbols were a phoenix and mermaid. Her shoes looked like steel army boots that came up to her mid shin. But what really got Dillon's attention was at the face of his best friend. Her eyes were a very bright blue like the sea that The Black Ranger had seen in the books he was reading in his spare time. They were that same eyes that belong to the Girl he had befriended in his memories that he had.

The Black Ranger now knew the Truth about Ziggy and realized that the young woman standing in front of him was indeed the girl that had befriend him and his sister when he was a teenager. Dillon remembered what was told to him about Ziggy befriending a boy and his sister who name she had forgot and now Dillon knew that he was the boy that Ziggy had been trying to find before Venjix had attacked.

_Next chapter Dillon knows that truth about his memories as a teen but will he tell Ziggy what he knows and an attack on the city brings forth an attacker that surprises everyone especially Brodie and Ziggy._

**Ideas are welcomed anytime please **

**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS**


	12. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT. I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP BUT I HAD NO DESIRE TO WRITE FOR A WHILE AND WORK GAVE ME EXTRA HOURS WHICH IS GOOD AT THE MOMENT. I DO NOT KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP. PLEASE BARE WITH ME ON MY STORIES.**

**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS OF ANY KIND.**

Chapter 11

Dillon couldn't believe that the entire time that Ziggy was the girl that he was seeing in his memories other than his sister. That he was the boy that Ziggy had befriended when she was young.

Dillon was debating on telling Ziggy what he knew but decided not to as he felt that it wasn't important at the moment.

"Princess Mehira, are you sure that you want to bond with the Green RPM Morpher again since you are free?" Dr. K asked as she addressed the once male Green Ranger by what she thought was the right name.

"First off Doc. You can still call me Ziggy and if you want to call me by my real name PLEASE don't put the Princess in front of it. I really hate that when people do that. I was never raised with people calling me princess or your highness. And second I will never leave a city alone to suffer when they need help. I told you before that it not the way I was raised to abandoned those that need help." Ziggy told the young Doctor with a smile.

Summer smiled to herself at Ziggy's words. Everyone thought that Ziggy would be this pampered Princess but in fact she and her sister were anything but pampered. Both had a temper that made you think twice about saying something to them but also the twins were loyal to each other and would die for each other. That was what a family was meant to be. Always there for each other.

"Very well. Ziggy, would you please follow me to my office so I can get you re-bonded with the Green Morpher." Dr. K told Ziggy as she too the route that lead to her office. The sooner that Ziggy re-bonded with the Green Morpher that better.

"Sure thing Doc." Ziggy replied as she followed the young doctor to the training room unaware of the two teams of rangers looking at her. Her sister followed her as well.

"Boy, is she beautiful." Flynn pointed out only to get a glare from Daggeron. "Not going to do anything that is going through your mind. I am not raised that type of man. I was merely saying that she looks very beautiful and would give her father a headache if she started dating." Flynn told the glaring Solaris Knight.

"That much was true when she was in her teens. The same went for Brodie but neither one had really shown any interested in boys unless it was beating boys up because they thought that they could get away with being jerks." Xander told the group as he remembered a time when the twins had been invited to a royal ball only to almost have a fight when one of the King's sons had gotten a little bit to close to Mehira which resulted in the prince being sent to the med bay and a major scolding by Nick who told them later that he was proud of what they had done.

"Those two have a deep bond. Deeper than I had with my late brother." Scott said as watched Ziggy and Brodie leave the room. Flynn was right about Ziggy being very pretty in her true form. Seeing Ziggy with her sister brought back memories of when he and his brother were kids. Scott could remember him and Marcus being almost inseparable even with their father's somewhat controlling nature which Scott knew was out of love. Marcus was always there for him no matter what happened. Marcus was the reason Scott was alive today being that he was the one that had taken the hit meant for him during the Battle for Corinth.

"So Dillon, what do you think of Ziggy?" Summer asked the cyborg as she knew from the first time Dillon was chosen to be the Black Ranger he was loyal to Ziggy.

Dillon couldn't say anything as his mind was so confused with what was going on.

"So it looks like that Dillon's likes the way Ziggy looks now." Flynn pointed out only to get smack upside the head by Xander and Scott.

"I will admit that she is very pretty." Dillon said as soon as he got his mind to work. He would talk to Ziggy about what he knew when the time was right.

A few minutes had passed before Ziggy had reappeared in the room with a leather coat that had been modified to fit her form.

Just as Ziggy was about to speak the alarms went off telling everyone that there was an enemy attack in the city. All the Rangers went into the main control room to see who or what was attacking.

Dr. K was already at her computer typing to find where the attack was happening. "Rangers, it appears that the attack is based in the main square of the city. Also what is strange is that I am not ready any Venjix technology anywhere in the attacker. Whatever is attacking is completely organic." The young Doctor told the two teams of rangers.

"WHAT?"

"The attacker is not of Venjix." The Doctor told the group.

"Let's figure out what is going on after we defeat what ever is in the city." Ziggy told everyone breaking them out of their daze.

Everyone nodded as they headed to their vechiles to get to the center of the city. Brodie and the Mystic Rangers rode with Flynn while Ziggy rode with Dillon.

The Rangers drove out of the garage to the center of the city. When the Rangers arrived at the city center they got the shock of their lives when they found out who was attacking. But the ones that were shocked were the Mystic Rangers and Ziggy.

The RPM Rangers looked ready to fight the intruder when the saw the faces of Ziggy and the Mystic Rangers. The look of their faces was a look of pure shock and surprise. It was also a look that told the RPM Rangers that Ziggy and the Mystic Rangers knew who was attacking.

"It can't be!" Scott heard Ziggy whisper in shock and surprise.

"What's going on?" The Leader of the RPM rangers asked his now female teammate.

"What's the matter Princess? Surprised to see me?" The attacker asked in an evil voice that sent shivers down everyone's body even Dillon.

"How did you get here? You were destroyed!" Brodie yelled as she reached for her wand morpher so that she could morph in a flash.

"Oh my dear young mermaid. Do you not know that evil can never be destroyed. It can always be reborn." The masked creature which looked somewhat like a wolf only eviler.

Both sets of Rangers heard Ziggy and Brodie growl but the growl was one of rage and anger. Like you wanted to hurt someone very badly.

"I repeat, What is going on? Who is this guy?" Scott asked once again as he readied himself to morph.

"Oh, where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Korrag, The Wolf Knight loyal servant of the Master." The wolf like creature told the group as he made a mock bow to the Rangers.

Once again the RPM Rangers heard the rage growls come from Ziggy and Brodie telling the other rangers that there was history between the creature standing in front of them.

"What's the matter My Dear Princess? Afraid to fight what your Grandfather and father were for a time?" The wolf creature taunted which was enough to send Ziggy over the edge as she ran towards Korrag and morphed at the same time and punched the Wolf Knight so hard that whoever was inside the armor felt the pain from the punch.

The RPM Rangers stood in shock at just how much strength that the once thought non-fighting Green Ranger had. The RPM Rangers could see the rage on Ziggy's face. It was something that no one had ever seen on their friend.

"Don't you ever insult my family!" Ziggy screamed. "You may wear the armor of The Wolf Knight but you are nothing but a copy. You're just a pawn who can't think for themselves."

Korrag let out a growl as he got to his feet and charged the unmorphed female Green Ranger with his sword drawn.

Ziggy morphed into the RPM Green Ranger, pulled out her Turbo Ax and blocked the sword strike. It didn't take a genius to know that Ziggy was mad which is what scared the RPM Rangers as they had never seen the laid back Ranger so angry before.

"Do we help her or not?" Flynn asked as he saw the battle intensify.

"I would wait until she really needs the help cause if you interfere with my sister when she's this mad than your looking to get hurt." Brodie told the others as she kept an eye on her younger sister as she fought the Wolf Knight that had made their lives hell growing up.

"I've never seen Ziggy this mad before. Not even when Dr. K had insulted her about her fighting." Summer said as she readied herself to morph should the need arise.

"This _thing _has been tormenting Briarwood and the Royal family for years. But that is a story for later. All I can say is that Ziggy is letting out some major aggression that has been cooped up for far too long." Daggeron told the group as he knew full well what was going on with Ziggy and the Wolf Knight wanna be.

"Just a question. Does she do that a lot?" Scott asked as he watched Ziggy bring her knee up between the Wolf armored villain's legs and hit him in a very delicate spot for those of the male gender causing the armored villain to go down in a instant.

"Yes but only when she is pissed off. Our nannies when we were young told us to do that when men were getting to close for comfort after we told them to leave us alone." Brodie replies as she watched her sister dodge another strike.

"At least it's nicer than the steak knife below the belt." Chip mumbles as he saw his niece fight with such vigor. "That is another story for later."

The fight was never really one sided as both Ziggy and Korrag each got in strikes. It was only when Korrag called in Hidiacs reinforcements did the other rangers morph and fight.

Dillon kept an eye on Ziggy as she and her sister attacked Korrag with so much anger that she reminded the Black Ranger of him when he first started out as the Black Ranger. Dillon knew that there was a past history between the Princesses of Briarwood and Korrag. A history that was shown in the way Brodie and Ziggy fought the armored villain.

Dillon couldn't make out what the Wolf like villain was saying but based on the growls that were coming from both Ziggy and Brodie the Cyborg knew that it wasn't anything nice as Ziggy brought out her Turbo Ax and took a hard swing at Korrag's head sending the armored villain into a building knocking off his helmet.

"You do not have the right to insult my father that way." Ziggy yelled as she walked over to where the helmetless villain was. The Green RPM Ranger raised her Turbo Ax to end Korrag's life only to let out a sudden cry of surprise.

Dillon turned his head at the sudden cry of his teammate only to see the sudden shock on her face. Dillon couldn't see much from were he was at but what he saw was a human looking head where Korrag's helmet was once at. The human underneath the helmet looked to be in his early to mid 40s with brown hair and brown eyes. Based on what he was trained to do just by looking at someone facial and physical appearance Ziggy knew who this guy was and it was scaring her and Brodie who had the same facial expression as her sister.

"What's the matter? No hug for your father?" The man said with a evil grin on his face. The man took advantage of the shock from the twins he was fighting and blasted them with a magic spell which sent them back into a wall.

"I would really love to stay and play but I have to go." The man laughed evilly as he disappeared in a flash of smoke.

Dillon once he had taken care of the foot soldiers that he was fighting ran over to where Ziggy and Brodie were struggling to get up from the wall where they had been blasted into which had indents of their bodies.

"You two okay?" Dillon asked as he helped Ziggy who had demorphed back into her civilian form while Flynn was helping Brodie who also had demorphed.

"Please tell me I didn't see what I thought I saw?" Ziggy turned to her older twin with fear in her eyes.

"There is no way that could be true! Dad would never let any one control him again." Brodie said as Flynn put his arms around her to steady her. Both she and Ziggy knew of when their father was under the control of The Master for a short time when he was still a teen.

"But that was dad! You and I both felt the bond when that helmet came off!" Ziggy yelled as she felt Dillon help her up.

"This can't be happening!" Brodie said as she was helped into Flynn's vehicle while Ziggy was helped by Dillon into Scott's car.

The surviving members of the Mystic Force couldn't believe what they had just seen. Nick was the new Korrag and he was fighting and hurting his own daughters. This was not going to go well with the Twins as they were very close to their father who was always there for them even with his duties as Prince of The Mystic Briarwood.

"I think that there may be more to what is going on than we know." Xander whispered to Daggeron and Chip.

"I have to agree with you on that Buddy." Chip replied as he and the others headed back to the garage.

"Nick would never let himself be willing controlled again." Daggeron said. He had a feeling as to what was going on but he couldn't be sure. He would just have to wait and see if his hunch was right. He just hope that his hunch was right.

_Next chapter: Ziggy and Brodie deal with what they saw while Dillon thinks about telling Ziggy what he knows._

_**Ideas would be great thanks**_

**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT THANKS**


End file.
